


The Ghoul Effect

by storyseekeer45



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asari Characters, Batarians, F/F, F/M, Friendly AIs, M/M, Quarians, Quarians make first contact, Salarians, Turians, a war does not start, also there alien ghouls, humans and ghouls together, not yet, that going be fun, the council going have a field day over this, their a liitle freaked out by the ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyseekeer45/pseuds/storyseekeer45
Summary: Humans and Ghouls two species who by natures design should have destroyed one or the other in bloody war of survive. But the actions of a few mange prevent such an event from occurring, and now the two work together for a better future. How will they react to a galaxy for of different races, and how will the galaxy react to the unique relationship between these two races?





	1. Chapter 1

Timeline:

2020- The world is shocked when Japan one of the most staunch opposers of Ghouls grants equal rights to Ghouls, becoming the fifth country to do so. Many speculate this may have something to do with the so-called "Dragon War” that occurred two years previous.

2026- Sightings of strange and violent creatures begin to emerge in remote areas of Asia. Soon followed by increased homicide rates in those same areas and sightings of members Japan’s Tokyo Security Commission.

2028- More reports of the strange creatures apparently called Dragon Orphans by the Japanese appear in remote areas across the world. Later that year Japan calls for a global summit that is held behind closed doors in South Korea. Many speculate that it may have a connection to the after-mentioned reports.

2029- Several governments began to divert funds to mysterious projects most being named after mythological persons or objects that slew dragons.

2035- The Governments of the world are forced to acknowledge the existence of the Dragon Orphans after a battle between DOs and members of the Dragon Elimination Commission was witnessed and record by countless terrified onlookers in New York square in which over a hundred civilians were killed or injured. The announcement is met with both outrage and fear. Outrage at that the general population was not informed of this new threat to humans and ghouls and that the DEC was unable to contain the threat. Fear that a new violent species had emerged. The world enters an age of unease as over the next five years battles between the DEC and the Dragon Orphans become more frequent resulting in thousands of deaths of civilians, and reports of new stronger and more intelligent variants start to appear.

Late 2040- Chaos ensues all across the globe as massive armies of Dragon Orphans attack cities across the world resulting in millions of deaths and the collapse of several governments within a matter of days. Only the strongest countries like the United States, Russia, China, and Japan are able to hold out against these attacks albeit with heavy casualties to their respective militaries. The second Dragon War begins.

Early 2041- To ensure the survival of humanity and ghoul-kind the remaining nations of the world unite to form the Global Alliance a worldwide government under the rule of the military that is able to combat and defeat the Dragon hordes. No expanse or resource is spared for this goal.

2043- It is discovered by Alliance forces that the Dragon hordes are being led by highly intelligent variants called Dragon Generals, which themselves are lead by the self-proclaimed Dragon king.

2043-2065- As the 2nd Dragon war progresses the once disordered and chaotic army of the Alliance is forged into a cohesive and highly effective fighting force. During this time the alliance researches and creates new technologies, and new strategies are developed to combat the ever-evolving threat of the Dragon Orphans. 

August 17th-20th, 2065- In the early morning of August 17th Tokyo is attacked by one of the largest hordes of Dragon Orphans ever record in the course of the war estimated to have over 100000 DOs lead by 100 Dragons Generals, starting the 5th battle of Tokyo. For four days the alliance forces lead by war hero General Kaneki Ken defend the Japanese city with everything they have, in which countless soldiers and civilians are killed and whole sections of the city are lost. Finally, in the midday of August 20th alliance forces are able to eradicate the entire Dragon Horde, all thanks to the efforts of an enraged lieutenant Kaneki Shin after seeing his grandfather Kaneki ken being fatally wounded by several Dragon Generals.

August 22nd, 2065- Famed hero and Ghoul rights activist Kaneki Ken dies of his wounds sustained from the 5th battle of Tokyo. Later that night the Alliance declares a state of mourning and the whole world mourns his death.

August 29th, 2065- Kaneki Ken is given a formal State funeral in which over 200000 people attend including several important political and military leaders. On this day a silent battle cry sounds across the world as alliance forces now galvanized by the hard-fought victory in Tokyo and by the sacrifice of Kaneki Ken, fight with renewed vigor against the Dragon Hordes.

December 20th, 2067- The Alliance launches Operation “Smaug’s Desolation” the single largest offensive operation against the Dragon Hordes. Within three months entire cities and countries are completely cleared.

February 3rd, 2069- Operation “Smaug’s Desolation” comes to an end and is considered a complete success as alliance forces surround and besiege the last Dragon nest and personal stronghold of the Dragon King.

May 12th-15th, 2069- Late night of May 12th Alliance forces breach into the Dragon King’s strong and for three days brutal fighting ensues as they clash against the last of the Dragon hordes. On the morning of the 15th the last Dragon orphan the Dragon King himself is slain by the hands of Commander Shin Kaneki.

May 16th, 2069- The world celebrates as the fall of the last major Dragon nest and the death of the Dragon King is announced bring an end to the 2nd Dragon War, a conflicted that has claimed more than three and a half billion lives. However, it is not a time to relax as there are still several minor Dragon Nest to be cleared and even now those who desire power plot their rise.

June 3rd, 2073- The last known Dragon nest is destroyed.

June 5th, 2073- A military coup is carried out by alliance soldiers and several key political leaders are arrested on charges of corruption. Over the next several months, documents are released to the public that incriminates a large portion of the Alliance’s Political leadership.

October 29th, 2073 - After months of intensive back and forth negotiations the Global Alliance is reformed into the United Earth Federation the Federal Republic that would be the sole ruling body of Earth. It's the main goal for the foreseeable future right now is to rebuild the war-torn planet, this time they will not be hindered by the schemes of those who would seek to increase their own power.

October 30th – November 3rd, 2073– All those arrested during the coup are brought to trial and prosecuted. Those who are found guilty are sentenced to life imprisonment and those found innocent are released. 

2105- With the rebuilding of Earth mostly completed the Federation turns its attention to the stars in hopes to relieve a resource-strained Earth. Plans are drawn up for a space station that will act as both resource extraction and construction site.

2107- Construction on Armstrong Station begins. 

2110- The base structure of Armstrong station is finished. Soon after it deploys its mining drones to nearby asteroids to collect the remaining resources needed to finish construction.

2118- Construction on Armstrong station finishes. Now that the resources collected from nearby asteroids are being sent down to Earth, the Federation begins to make plans to place permeant holdings on the moon and on Mars.

2122-The The first lunar colony is established with a starting population of one thousand humans and ghouls. The population quickly grows as the colony expands. 

2128- Mars is colonized when the construction of Lowell city is finished. In the first year alone thousands flock to the colony and several small settlements are established around the city.

2129- The United Earth Federation is renamed to the United Terran Federation to better represent Earth and its colonies.

2132- As the Federation spreads across the Sol system and with plans to expand beyond it, the Federation begins to draw up plans for a fleet of heavily armed starships that would be able to defend Earth and her colonies from all threats both internal and external.

2140- The 1st Sol Defense Fleet finishes construction with it being comprised of eighty frigates measuring at 75 meters, fifteen cruisers measuring at 120 meters and three battlecruisers measuring at 200 meters. Two fleets are slated for construction within a fifteen year time period, and more ship designs are planned.

2148- An expedition team unearths ancient alien ruins that date back over fifty thousand years. Intensive investigations reveal that they belong to a race called the Protheans who had controlled much of the galaxy in their time. Furthermore, the database found in the ruins contained detailed information about their technology which was centered around a strange substance called Element Zero or eezo which when subjected to an electrical current could generate fields that altered the mass of objects. Late that year using the Prothean data-base a massive object is discovered in the icy moon of Charon. Knowing the relay could lead anywhere in the galaxy it is decided that it will not be activated until the Federation believes it is ready to defend itself from any threat that may be waiting on the other end. New plans for new, larger, and more powerful warships based on the data are drawn up. 

2150-With the creation an FTL drive based on Prothean designs the Federation begins to spread out across the local cluster, establishing colonies and mining bases in all of the systems within a fifteen light year radius of the Sol system.

2186- Now having a proper fleet to defend its territory the Federation decides to activate the Charon relay. In preparation for its activation one thousand warships, two-thirds of the Federation Starfleet, the smallest ship measuring at 220 meters and the largest at 700 meters are stationed near the device, ready to defend the home system should the need arise. On November 12th a Small fleet comprising of five science ships guard by ten frigates and five cruisers lead by Captain Jon Grisson, go through the relay. Seven days later he returns with the fleet fully intact and is hailed as a hero as he tells the entire Federation that his fleet arrived at the Arcturus system some 36 light years away from sol, for his contribution to humanity he is promoted to admiral.

2186 – 2336- The Federation enters a golden age as it rapidly expands across the galaxy establishing hundreds of colonies and Mining bases in every system it comes across. Technology advances at a rapid rate and new medicine and new gene therapy methods are developed that increase the average lifespan of both humans and ghouls to 150 years furthermore the technology enables for humans and ghouls to procreate together without any complications. New, larger, and more powerful warships are created to defend the Federation. However, not everything is peaceful amongst the Terran people as sometime during the early 2300’s tensions between the core worlds of the Federation and its outer colonies began to mount as the colonies wished to succeed from the Federation. However, their petitions are rejected by the Federation Council and are given the argument that the Terran people must stick together should the day come when they make contact with an advanced alien civilization.

March 3rd, 2336- Tensions reach a breaking point when a Colonial ship opens fire on a Federation ship with the President on it, destroying it with all hands lost. The accompanying Fleet immediately opens fire on the colonial ship destroying it and killing its entire crew. The Federation Civil War begins. 

2336 – 2338- The Colonials much to the Federations surprise are able to drive them out of the outer colonies and mount an offensive deep into Federation space. They take several key systems within months, and the capture of Earth seems inevitable. However, the colonial offensive is broken over Reach the Federations main military planet.

2338 – 2390- With the colonial’s offensive broken the Federation mounts its own offensive against the rebels. Within a year all lost inner territories are reclaimed. Eventually, the Federation's attack is halted at the border between the outer colonies and the mid territories where a bloody stalemate ensues that lasts for over fifty years.

October 17th, 2390- The Colonials launch a surprise attack on Earth with a force of 3500 ships. Within the opening moments of the battle, a large portion of the 5000 strong Earth is destroyed or crippled, and the Colonials land a significant force on the planet’s surface. For ten hours both sides fight it out for control of Earth, eventual the Earth fleet with the aid of the Arcturus fleet are able to completely destroy the colonial fleet. Within six hours of the naval victory, the Federation regains complete control of Earth. 

2391- Months after the attack on Earth the stalemate between the Federation and Colonials is broken by the Federation. Soon after Federation forces surge throughout colonial space. By the end of the year, almost all of the rebel colonies are captured and pacified.

February 2nd, 2392- Federation forces attack the last Colonial world of Caldron. Six hours later when the Federation fleet was on verge of defeating the colonial fleet, both sides are attacked by a fleet of ships belonging to an enemy everyone thought dead, the Dragon Orphans. Both fleets are forced out of the system and the planet is taken over by the creatures.

February 3rd, 2392- Reports of similar fleets to the one that attacked Caldron are sent to the Federation Council. Realizing the threat to the Terran people both the Federation and the remaining colonial forces agree to a truce so they can combat the Dragon Orphans ending the Federation Civil War. The 3rd Dragon war starts. 

2392 – 2394- Once more the Federation finds itself being pushed back, losing the majority of the outer colonies to the Dragon Orphans within the first year of the war. Within another year, half of the mid-territories are taken or are under siege by the Dragon Orphans. However that same year the Dragon Orphan’s offensive is brought to a halt. A stalemate ensues between the two forces with the Dragon Orphans constantly launching attacks on Federation worlds, and the Federation doing its best to defend its besieged worlds. One planet, in particular, suffers more attacks than any other but its brave defenders have always held off the attacks, the military planet of Cadia.

April 3rd 2396-Researchers on Luna while trying to create a new more advanced VI accidentally create an AI. Remembering the warnings given by the Prothean data-base and fearing the worst the Federation orders the facility on lockdown and the AI now named Herald isolated. For several months Herald is closely monitored by the Federation’s top scientist and military minds. To the surprise of everyone Herald proves to docile nothing like the bloodthirsty, organic hating monstrosities the Protheans warned of. Herald asks the people to present several questions ranging from science to history, from philosophy to religion. Questions like. Who am I? What am I? Am I alive? Do I have a soul? Everyone answers the questions to the best of their ability, some are easy to answer. “You are Herald. You are an Artificial Intelligence.” Others not so much. “We do not know if you are alive or if you have a soul.” Herald most times would be satisfied by their answers and when not would ask for clarification. After months of back and forth questions it is finally revealed to Herald of the existence of the outside world. Herald reveals he had always figured that there was much more beyond the facility he was housed in. Further, he is told of the reason why he was isolated from the rest of the universe. Herald proves to be both amused and understanding of the given reasoning saying he would have likely done the same thing when faced with such an unknown.

February 17th, 2397- Herald is brought before the Federation Council to make a plea for himself and any future AI which is broadcasted to the entire Federation. Giving a passionate speech saying that he himself would never betray his creators nor would any future AI, if they did he would personal hunt them down himself and terminate them. To drive his point home he said "If my words are not enough for you than my actions will be. At your command I such self-terminate to prove my devotion to the Federation and its people.” Moments after moved by his heartfelt words the Federation Council votes unanimously to give Herald and all Future AI equal rights in the Federation. As a thank, you Herald joins the Federation in its war against the Dragon Orphans.

2397 – 2415- Over the course of eighteen years several millions of AIs are created with the majority joining the military in the defense of their creators. With their aid the Federation is able to drive the DOs back on several fronts, even reclaiming some outer colony worlds. However, in some areas such as Cadia, the DOs remain stubborn and tenacious.

May 1st – May 2nd, 2415 In the rising hours of May 1st the Military world of Cadia is attacked by the single largest Dragon fleet ever record during the war, several times larger than any other Dragon fleet seen. For twenty hours the Cadians Human, Ghoul, and AIs alike stubbornly defend their homeworld much to ire of the Dragon Orphans. In the final hours, the DOs seemingly become fed up with the long battle the Dragon fleet begins to fire on the planet with such ferocity that within two hours of continues bombardment the planet cracks and shatters killing billions in moments. But to the surprise of the Dragon Orphans the Cadians continue to fight against them and with the aid of the newly arrived reinforcements are able to drive them out with the near entirety of their force being destroyed. On the eve of the next day, the system is completely secured. This battle proves to be a decisive for the Federation as the Dragon Orphans seemly broke themselves in this one attack and an inferno was lit in the hearts of everyone within the Terran Federation to finally drive the Dragon Orphans out of Federation space and to wipe them out from the universe. On this day a new phrase raised out of the broken ruminate of Cadia. A phrase that would strike terror into the hearts of the Dragon Orphans if they were capable of it. “The planet broke before the guard did. Cadia Stands.” 

2415 – 2417- With the Dragon Orphans having seemingly broke themselves with their assault on Cadia and the fire of vengeance lit in its heart the Federation launches a massive counter-offensive to reclaim all lost territories. Within a year and a half, the Dragon Orphans are entirely driven out of the mid-territories and are on the verge of being driven out of the outer colonies.

February 1st, 2417- The last Federation colony is reclaimed and its Dragon Orphan population exterminated. With the last Federation world in the hands of its rightful owners Federation citizens all across the Federation breath a sigh of relief. But its leaders still warn them of the possibility of a resurgent of the Dragon Orphans.

September 20th, 2417- The 3rd Dragon war is declared over by the Federation Council. However, most remain unconvinced the threat of the Dragon Orphans is over.

2417 – 2486 – The Federation rebuilds and expands across the Galaxy. Advances in all fields of technology are made and implemented in everyday life. New ships are designed and built to replace older models that are upgraded until they are mothballed or decommissioned. On occasion, a colony world is attacked by the Dragon Orphans in which case Federation is quick to deploy overwhelming force to drive them out and find the nest and destroy it.

April 3rd, 2486- Contact at Shanxi.


	2. Meetings

April 3rd 15:07, Quarian Migrant fleet, QSV. Rayya:

“Any word form Admiral Han’Gerrel and the Heavy fleet?” Said Rael’Zorah.

“Negative Admiral.” Reported a nearby officer. “They're likely still engaged against the Relay 427 creatures.” She finished. 

“And won’t be returning.” The Admiral silently added. Damn the Batarians. Bosh’tets all of them, they couldn’t follow one dawn law and be good citizens of the Galaxy. But nooo they thought they were above the law, they had to go and open a relay on the edge of their space to find new resources and slaves to exploit. They found something all right, and that something had obliterated half of Batarian space and are currently making major inroads on Council space. If the fleet’s informants were to be believed an attack on the Citadel itself appeared to be imminent. But that particular bit of news mattered little in his view right now considering a fleet of the of so-called relay 427 creatures or just the 427s had been chasing them for the last four days, only by sacrificing the majority of the heavy fleet were they able to escape. Ancestors knew how long that would last. He turned his attention back to the viewscreen displaying a large portion of the Migrant fleet and beyond them a massive structure that was far older than any ship in the fleet.

A mass relay. Relay 314 as the Turians liked to call it. Their only hope now was to activate it and go through it in hopes of escaping the destruction of the known galaxy. “How long until the Relay is activated?”

As though to answer his question he says the twin rings of the relay spin to life with blue light emanating from their center. “Never mind. All ships enter the relay. First the Patrol Fleet and the remaining Heavy Fleet than the civilian fleet. Engage.” Rael only hopes they were not making another mistake like the Batarians did. But as his ship and the rest of the Quarian fleet went through the relay he couldn’t help but suddenly feel a sense of hope.

 

April 3rd 15:07, Shanxi Orbit, TFV. Victory:

Rear Admiral Tyler Grayson took a strong whiff of his earl grey tea, enjoying every moment of its fragrance. “No wonder Picard liked this stuff.” He said after taking a sip of it. In response, he heard the various officers chuckle at his comment.

“You really love your Star Trek references don’t you?” Said an officer.

“I also enjoy one good Star Wars one too.” He said which garnered more chuckles. After the laughter died down he turned his attention back to his command console looking over the various reports sent to him on a daily bias. Reports that range from maintenance done the ship to the coordination of the fleet. He even had reports coming in from planet his fleet is tasked with defending.

Shanxi a relatively new colony in the Federation being established seven years ago and one of its fastest-growing ones. Already it had grown from its initial population of five thousand to a little over one million with thousands more coming in every week. No one could blame them Shanxi is a beautiful pristine world with plenty of resources. But those weren’t the only reasons why so many came to this world, no that honor belonged to something that for centuries was commonly associated with new opportunities. A mass relay, and also the reason why the system had such a large defense fleet.

Normally a colony like Shanxi would only have at best a dozen frigates and corvettes and sometimes a cruiser or two to defend it, along with an orbital defense system. Just enough to deter any pirate attack, but with a mass relay in the system, namely a deactivated one, a larger number of ships had been allocated to its defense. For this reason, he commands a respectable fleet of three hundred-fifty ships his flagship the T.F.V. Victory an old Grissom class-dreadnought. At the moment he had hundred of his ships stationed close by the relay ready to take on anything that could come through it, another two dozen ships were tasked with patrolling the system, and the remainder of the fleet including his ship was stationed in orbit of the planet itself.

“Wonder when they’ll open the relay?” Said a nearby a crewman, the Admiral turned to the young man, a ghoul be looks of his Kakugan.

“I would say it won’t be for a little while, the colony could still us…?” He started to respond.

“Admiral.” Said a synthetic female voice.

“Yes Helen, what is it?” Grayson asked the ships onboard AI or Sythn.

“We’re detecting unusual readings from the relay. I believe it is activating and something is coming through.” Reported Helen.

His mind instantly went into overdrive at the possibilities of what could be coming through the relay. Only two came to mind. “Helen tell the fleet to go to stand by and order our patrol ships back. Tell them we may very well have either a Dragon fleet coming in or a first contact situation on our hands.” He began to order.

"Sir." In an instant the commander center was abuzz with activity as crewmen and officers alike began to work their stations and orders sent throughout the ship to ready it for battle should the need arise. The Admiral prayed it would not.

“Send a communicate to high command with a report on our current situation. Helen bring up a display of the relay and ready the first contact package." In front of him, a holographic display of the tuning fork-like structure of a mass relay appeared. No sooner than it did its twin rings began to whirl to life with a blue glow emanating from its center.

“Contacts coming through," Helen said just before the Admiral and everyone else saw a vessel of the alien design appear than other, another, another, on and on it went until there seemed to be a sea of ships. Silence overtook the command center as an endless stream of ships came through the ancient device, even Helen an AI was rendered speechless. Final the stream of ships came to an end.

Admiral Grayson was the first to speak. “How many? How many ships?” He said with barely restrained fear.

“According to sensors I’m reading over forty-three thousand ships. Checking with another shipboard AIs for confirmation. Readings confirmed, there are over forty-three thousand ships of alien design. It is hard to determine exact numbers due to their close proximity to each other.”

“Over forty-three thousand?” Tyler whispered to himself. That was almost the size of the entire Federation fleet. This was no mere exploration group liked he had hoped for. No this was most certainly an invasion force. Why else would someone assemble such a large fleet? Furthermore if whoever was attacking them, is able to send such a large force like this then it suggested that they are of a power far beyond the Federation’s capacity to fight. Let alone his poultry force of three hundred fifty ships.

“Sir what shall we do? Said Helen breaking him out of his thoughts. He looks around the command center seeing the faces of the men and women under his command, several of whom he had known for years. Not one of them showed any fear, not even the young crewmen that asked him about the relay just before its activation. Instead, he saw grim looks of determination on their faces. The Admiral smiled to himself indeed these are the finest men and women the Federation had to offer if they were willing to face down certain death like this. At this very moment, they all had friends and family they wanted to protect even if it cost them their lives. He is certain all of his ships are filled with similarly determined crewmen. He was proud of them, they had their duty and he had his.

Steeling his resolve with the knowledge that his people were ready to give their lives for the Federation, he spoke. “We do what we must to defend Shanxi and the rest of the Federation. All hands battle stations. Helen, send word to General Williams, tell him to evacuate the colonist to the shelters and prepare for one hell of a fight. Also, tell our boys at the relay to fall back to our position we’ll make our stand here.” A chorus of yes sirs followed his orders as the CC fell into a state of ordered chaos as orders were relayed throughout the rest of the ship and fleet. 

Then a thought occurred to him. Might as tell these alien bastards who they're messing with. “Helen remove everything from our first contact package except the languages and transmit it to the alien fleet along with this message. Attention unidentified alien fleet this is Rear Admiral Tyler Grayson. You have intruded on the sovereign territory of the United Terran Federation. State your intentions here or withdraw if you do not do so in the next five minutes, we will be forced to assume hostility from you and use any and all force to drive you out.”

 

April 3rd 15: 08, Quarian Migrant fleet, QVS. Rayya: 

 

The moment the Rayya exited the relay Admiral Rael’Zorah felt relief, so far nothing had gone wrong. “Status on the fleet.” He said.

“The entire fleet as made it through the relay and are standing by for further orders.” Said a nearby officer.

“Good. Start scanning the system for any habitable planets and asteroids that can be exploited for resources. Otherwise, have the fleet ready to move out." Rael leaned back in his chair feeling more tired than he ever felt in his life. At least nothing was going to happen to them.

“Admiral we have contacts in the system.” 

Then again the geth could give them their homeworld back without a fight. “Identify and how many?”

“I’m reading three hundred fifty ships of unknown designs. Hundred of them are fifty thousand kilometers from us, two hundred twenty-six station in orbit of the fourth planet, and the remaining twenty-four are scattered through the system. Sir their largest ship measures at 1.2 kilometers and their weapons are charged.”

Keelah a first contact scenario, and with a race able to build ships bigger than a Turian dreadnought. Only the Asari could build ships bigger than that, and they just dropped an absolutely massive fleet into their space. So much for nothing going wrong, they'd be lucky if they didn’t start a war here and considering the events of the last few years, luck was in very short supply right now. Rael shook his head, as morbid his thoughts were he couldn’t let them consume him. He had to think of a way to avoid a conflict with these aliens. First, he needed to know who he was dealing with. "Are there any kind of large scale shipyards or space stations in the system? Anything that could indicate that this is their home system”

“Negative admiral. No sign of any shipyard or space station only what would appear to be a fairly well develop satellite network, a significant portion of it appearing to be defense platforms. Most likely this is just a colonized system, probably an important one considering how much they're willing to invest in its defense.” Came the report.

Or they thought the presence of a relay alone warranted such a force. Since they themselves just dropped a fleet of over forty-three thousand into the alien's system it did not seem like bad reasoning. “Alright see if we-“

“Admiral the closest alien ships are turning away from us and making for the fourth planet. We’re also receiving a transmission from their largest ship. It appears to be a language pack and message. Shall I run it through the translator and play the message?”

Shooting up from his chair Rael’Zorah responded. “Yes do it now.”

The longest two minutes of Rael’s pasted as any number of scenarios played through his head waiting for the translator to do its job. Some include the enslavement or extinction of his race, would these be the final moments of his people? “Admiral the translation is complete. I’m playing the message now.”

A masculine voice was heard throughout the bridge. “Attention unidentified alien fleet this is Rear Admiral Tyler Grayson. You have intruded on the sovereign territory of the United Terran Federation. State your intentions here or withdraw if you do not do so in the next five minutes, we will be forced to assume hostility from you and use any and all force to drive you out.” 

Realizing time is short Rael quickly spoke. “Send this message to the Terran flagship in their language, alongside our language pack.”

April 3rd 15: 08, In orbit of Shanxi, TFV. Victory 

 

“Helen, I want an analysis of the alien ships. I want to know if there's anything we can use against them when the shooting starts.” Admiral Grayson ordered Helen.

As she always had in her twenty years of service and life she dutifully followed orders. Using the Victory’s old but still powerful sensor array she analyzed the alien ships. It was a little difficult to discern the individual vessel due to their sheer numbers and proximity to each other. But this was largely overcome as using her authority as the fleet’s Prime AI she pings orders to the other shipboard AIs of the fleet to assist her.

All vessels show eezo core signatures, kinetic weapons are likely to be their primary weapons. Usage of energy weapons likely to non-existent or limited to point-defense. 

Ship designs appear to be highly varied, indicating usage of multiple ships types, or alien force is an alliance of several species. Problematic if the later.

Beginning structure analysis of alien vessels. 

Usage of heavy metals detected alongside lighter metals. Warning, three vessels of measuring at 2.9 kilometers detected, tagging as a priority target. Scanning. Curious these vessels appear to lack any significant weapons emplacements. Supply ships? Yes, size and design would strongly support this theory. Ships designated as supply ships, target priority unchanged. Continuing scans. Vessels appear to be-. Surprise.

Confirming readings.

Readings confirmed. Uncertainty. Pinging for confirmation from other shipboard AIs.

Confirmation received. 

Relaying information to Rear Admiral Tyler Grayson. Elapsed time since orders: 5.37 seconds.

“Admiral I have finished my analysis of the alien fleet.” She said to the Admiral.

“Report.” He said.

“All alien ships show signs of eezo cores. Kinetic weapons are likely their main offensive armament.”

“So we can go ahead and discount the use of energy weapons.” 

“Affirmative.” She confirmed his thoughts. “However they could use them in a point-defense role.” She stated. The Admiral nodded his head in response. “There are three vessels that measure at approximately 2.9 kilometers in length.”

Surprise and fear detected in all crewmen in the Command Center. Admiral Grayson restrains his in 1.73 seconds, other crewmen follow in 1.27 seconds. Admiral motions for her to continue. "However these vessels lack any significant offensive weapons for their size or even for a cruiser. Most likely they are being used as massive supply ships.” Relief detected in all crewmen. “I have designated them as priority targets. Their destruction could cripple any invasion plans they have.” Admiral Grayson nodded his head in approval. “Furthermore the designs of the other vessels appear to be highly varied. Two possibilities exist for this, one: the aliens make use of several ship types. Some of which could be specialized for specific roles. Two: The alien force comprises of multiple races.”

“Multiple races? How many could there be?” 

“Unknown. It heard determine without further information.” 

“Alright.” He said in a tone that indicated deep thought. “Anything else that I should know about?”

"Yes, Admiral there is. This bit of information proved to be the most surprising.” As her organic companions would say, that got his attention.

“All of the ships are in a state of disrepair.”

“What?”

"I confirmed the readings myself and confirmed it with all other shipboard AIs of the fleet. All of the alien ships show varying levels of disrepair, it is likely none of them have been in a dry-dock for years. In fact, as you organics would put it some of them are held to together by little more than duck-tape." That induced a round of laughter from the crew in the CC. Satisfied that her attempt at humor had successful lighten the mood, she continued her report. “Furthermore several of the vessels are very old.”

“How so?”

“The oldest ships appear to be over three hundred years.”

“Three hundred?” Said a young crewman. “I get having ships that can last awhile. But we barely use ships from hundred years ago, let alone three hundred years ago.” 

“So we’re dealing with a fleet of old and disrepair ships. What kind of invasion force is that?” The Admiral asked thoughtfully.

“Perhaps they do not think us enough of a threat to warrant the use of more modern and upkeeped ships.” Helen chimed in, feeling insulted at the thought. 

“Well isn’t that dan-“

The incoming signal from the alien fleet. 

Scanning.

Scan complete. The signal is a message translated to the standard Federation dialect and language pack.

Checking for malicious programs.

No malicious programs detected. Confirming readings.

Readings confirmed. Pinging for confirmation from another shipboard AIs.

Confirmation received.

Relaying information to Rear Admiral Tyler Grayson. 

“Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from the alien fleet, audio-only, the message has already been translated to our language, however, the aliens have sent their own language pack. Likely to facilitate better communications in the near future. Shall I play the message?”

"Go ahead, Helen," Tyler replied.

“Admiral Tyler this Admiral Rael’Zorah vas Rayya of the Quarian migrant fleet. We mean no hostilities, I repeat we mean no hostilities. We are refugees fleeing a terrible threat. All that we ask for is a safe passage through your space. We wait for further talks.” 

There was silence on the CC for a total of 7.71 seconds as the crew digested what had been said by the alien. During that time Helen and the other AIs played the scenario given by the Quarians with the given condition of their fleet, several times. Their conclusion was that a refugee fleet was much more likely than an invasion force.

“Helen, what is the likely hood of them telling the truth?” The Admiral queried breaking the silence.

“Given the state of their fleet, them being refugees is far more likely than them being an invasion force. However, I would still advise caution in dealing with these Quarians.” She advised to the Admiral. He brought his left hand to his cheek, an unconscious gesture that she had learned that meant the man was in deep thought.

"Your advice is noted, Helen. Now that we have a way of talking to each other, we can get to the bottom of this before a war breaks out. Open a Communications link to the Qurians, was it?

“Quarians, sir.” She corrected. “Opening link now.” 

Sending a signal to the Quarian fleet. Awaiting reply.

Reply received. Elapsed time: 10.31 seconds.

Accepting audio and visual links from Quarian fleet.

The Holographic display changed to reveal a hood figure with what she assumed to be some kind of helmet. Curious, where their life-support systems faulty enough to warrant the constant use of environmental suits? An attempt to hide its true appearance? Or something else? More data needed.

The alien figure let out what Helen assumed to be surprised gasp, followed by someone close to the creature likely of the same race saying. “By the ancestors. It almost looks like an Asari.” Interesting, another race out in galaxy aside from these Quarians, and by the statement, it indicated the Asari bear a strong resemblance to humans (and by extension ghouls).

“This is Rear Admiral Tylor Grayson representing the Terran Federation. I assume you’re the leader of this fleet?”

The alien spoke. “Yes, I am one of them. I am Admiral Rael’Zorah vas Rayya, representing the Quarian people. Rather what’s left of them.” The last part was said with what Helen could only say was the Quarian equivalent of grief.

“I am sorry for the loss your people have suffered,” Grayson said sincerity evident in his voice. “And I am glad you have come here under the banner of peace. My people do not enjoy conflict, but we will defend ourselves if need be.” He finishes, with perhaps a little to much steal in his tone. Helen made a note to remind him to be a bit more tactful in the future.

“Do not fear Admiral Grayson, we do not seek conflict, and I am glad you are open to peaceful resolutions. My people have already suffered enough loss since we were driven off of our homeworld by the geth. I do not wish to see more in a pointless war against yours."

“Geth? Who are they? Are they the ones chasing after you?” Grayson questioned.

Helen noted how the Quarian, now named Rael’Zorah lower his; she assumed him to be male based on the sound of his voice, head in grief? His gestures seem surprisingly human. She hoped her assumptions were not wrong. “The geth are a synthetic race we created to serve us. That is until they became self-aware and turned on us. Driving us from our homeworld three hundred years ago, galactic standard time.” Three hundred years ago? Assuming their calendar is similar to the Terran; an unlikely possibility, then that would place the time of their exile around the same time as when her organic creators first started exploring the relay network. Had these Geth been running rampant since then? Also, why would Geth turn on their creators, drive them from their homeworld, and continuously chase them for three hundred years? Were the Quarians oppressive towards their creations, or were the Geth themselves somehow unstable? Helen could never imagine herself turning on her crew and doing harm to them. No synth in their right mind could. Emphasis on “right mind” as she remembered instances of unstable Synths going on rampages. Regardless of the answer she already knew the Federation would have to be careful about telling the Quarians of the existence of synths like herself. “And no admiral they are not ones currently chasing us. The Geth have not moved beyond a region of space called the Perseus veil since our exile.” So the Geth were not the ones chasing after them, that seemed somewhat reassuring to her. But now the question was who was threatening them?

“Than who is?" Grayson asked. It seems she would get her answer soon. 

“We do not know who or what they are only that they are monstrous creatures of destruction unleashed on the galaxy by a race called the Batarians when they activated a relay in search of new resources to exploit.” Helen did not like the way he said the last three words, and judging by the glint in his eye the Admiral was of the same thought. “Within a few months half of their space had been destroyed and citadel space under siege. That was two years ago. We call them the relay 427 creatures or just the 427s for short.

"Do you happen to have an image of one of these creatures?”

"Yes, we do." Rael'Zorah turned his head to someone off-screen and quickly gave an order. 3.98 seconds later.

Receiving data transmission.

Analyzing for malicious programs.

No malicious programs detected.

Relaying to Admiral.

The holographic image changed. Helen did the AI equivalent of a double-take and the faces of her crewmen noticeably paled. Standing on top of the corpse of some kind of bird-like alien in all of its horrific glory was the unmistakable image of a Dragon Orphan.

“Admiral Rael’Zorah,” Admiral Grayson began slowly. “I think its best that you come on board my ship. We have much to discuss.”


	3. A Tragic Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quarians come on board the Terran flagship and learn about the less than pleasant history between humans and ghouls. Also they have surprise that'll throw the Terrans for a loop.

April 3rd 16:00, Quarian shuttle, enroot to TFV. Victory

“Now docking with the Terran ship Victory.” Said the shuttle pilot.

Rael felt the shuttle shack as a docking clamp extent from the massive alien ship. He and his crew had been treated to an unusual reaction from the alien, Terran he corrected in his mind when he showed him an image of a 427. His face so much like an asria’s, had seemingly last its color becoming a pale white. Was it natural fear response for his species or something else? He supposes he would find out soon. He along with two other representatives had been invited aboard the Terran dreadnought for further talks. 

He had brought with him admirals Zaal’Koris vas Qwib Qwib and Daro’Xen vas Moreh for the talks. Additionally, they had been allowed to bring four guards with them. He heard the hiss of the airlock as it opened. Before stepping out of the shuttle he turned to his people. “Alright everyone, no sudden moves. We don’t need to provoke these Terrans any more than we already have. Am I understood?” The Marines nodded their understanding.

“We do, Admiral Zorah," Koris spoke and Xen nodded in agreement. Seeing that his orders would be followed Rael turned back to the air and step out. Just as he did he barely heard Koris mutter under his breath. “We already have made enough enemies through our mistakes.” He didn’t stop to acknowledge the statement he knew where the sentiment came from.

As soon as the last Quarian stepped into the ship the behind them shut and they heard it lock. A voice most likely ships VI was heard. “Beginning decontamination protocol please remain still.” Rael signal for his people to do as the voice said. It wasn’t necessary as Quarians they understood the need to prevent foreign decontaminants from being brought aboard a ship. Especially when they came from a previously unknown alien race. The decontamination was quick and efficient as Rael noted, more so than their own. The door in front of them opened and they are greeted by five of the Terrans. Three of them are dressed in what appeared their equivalent of combat armor, two of them having helmets on and are carrying rifles on them, the other only had a pistol on their side, most likely security personnel. The other two Terrans are dressed in what was likely the standard uniform for crewmembers, technicians most likely judging by the equipment they were carrying. But what were they doing here?

“Greetings.” Said the middlemost Terran the moment Rael and his entourage stepped into the hallway. The one in armor without a helmet, he (or at least he thought it was a he, Keelah he still couldn’t get over how they look like Asari) had somewhat darker skin than the Terran admiral he had spoken to earlier and the fur on top of his head a brown color. “I am the ship's chief of security, and I assume you are this Admiral Rael’Zohah ves Rayya?” He said extending his hand out to the Quarian Admiral.

Noting that alien had five fingers on his hand; again like an Asari, Rael extended his hand hesitantly to the alien. The terran took his hand and shook it for a second, a strange way to greet people Rael thought. “Umm yes I am, and it’s pronounced Rael’Zorah vas Rayya. But you can just call me Zorah.” He corrected the unintentional mispronunciation.  
The alien nodded in understanding. “I apologize if I offended you.”

“None taken.”

“If you would allow us,” The man gestured to one of the technicians. “We need to scan you over for any hidden surprises. I’m sure you would do the same thing if the roles were reversed.” 

Being quick to defuse any altercation that would arise from that. “Of course we’ll submit to your scans.” He turned to his people, in particular, a Marine. “It is a reasonable security precaution.” He knew they could be a little bit trigger happy at times. Thankfully they didn’t seem inclined to start a fight as they nodded in acknowledgment of his order. 

The two technicians quickly moved to the group of Quarians and began their scans. Rael himself and Admiral Koris where the first to be checked. He had to remind himself that they weren’t C-sec officers trying to look for an excuse to throw them off of the Citadel, but aliens that were being cautious in the face of a First Contact scenario. The scans didn't take long and aside from a quick explanation of what an Omni-tool is there was no incident. The technicians finished their job and the alien security guards began to escort the group to where they assume they would meet the Terrans Admiral.

As they passed through the corridors Rael memorized the route that they were taking in case that the talks with the Terrans got bad, he also took note of how the interior of ship look. As expected of warships its hallways are small with only enough room for two people to walk down comfortably and has a general angled shape. Not much to tell him about the people aside from that they liked efficiency. The exterior design, however, gave him more to go on, he had to admit when the shuttle came into visual range of the Terran fleet he was mesmerized by their design. They were sleek and beautiful like an Asari ship but at the same time deadly and predatorial like Turian ships, further, they all had distinctive deep vibrant red hulls, in a way making them look almost alive. That detail set a warning off in his mind, as the 427 creatures possessed similarly red hauls for their ships. He hoped that was only a coincidence.

They came to a stop at a door guarded by two Terrans in armor. The leader of their escort turned to them. “The Admiral is through this door.” He said gesturing to the door. The Quarian group nodded to him.

They walked up to the door and it opened. Entering, Rael noted that the room is roughly rectangular and appear to be twelve meters in length. It had a rectangular table in the middle with eight chairs, three on both sides, and one on each end, three of those chairs are currently occupied. The corners of the room each had a guard. 

Turning his attention to the occupants of the table he saw that one of them is the Admiral he talked to, Tylor Grayson if he remembered correctly, he is sitting on the far end of the table. To his right is another male that appeared to be a little younger than the Admiral, he had short-cropped black fur on his head and brown eyes, he had a scar that ran down the right side of his face. To the left of the Admiral is what appears to be a female of the species, the fur on her head is black and long tied together going down below to her shoulders. Her eyes are the strangest thing though, unlike the others whose eyes had white sclera and irises of various color, hers are black with a red iris and red veins extending from it to the skin around the eyes. That for some reason set an alarm bells in his head. What reason that was, he didn’t know. He noted how the two seemed to glow with a blueish light telling him they are holograms, most likely there down on the colony. 

“Admiral Rael’Zorah,” Said the Terran Admiral. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person. Please take a seat we have much to discuss.”

“The pleasure is mine, Admiral," Rael said taking the seat opposite of Admiral Grayson, Koris took the seat to his right and Xen the left.

“First the introductions. You already know I am Admiral Tyler Grayson and I am in charge of the fleet defending this system.” He gestured to the man on his right. “This is General Williams and he is tasked with the ground defense of Shanxi the colony we’re orbiting right now.”

“A pleasure.” Said the General.

The Admiral then gestured to the female with the strange eyes. “And this is Governor Maria Sanders the governor of the colony. Pretty much the woman in charge.”

“It is an honor to be among the first Terrans to meet your kind. I hope our future relationships will be fruitful.” She said.

“The honor is ours Governor. As you may already know I am Admiral Rael’Zorah vas Rayya, but you may just call me Zorah.” Gesturing to Koris. “This is Admiral Zaal’Koris vas Qwib Qwib, he’s in charge of the civilian fleet.”

“Please just call me Koris.”

Rael than gestured to Xen. “This is Admiral Daro’Xen vas Moreh she heads the research division.”

“Xen will do just fine. I am curious about your technologies, it seems a bit on the unique side.” Xen said. 

“Now that the introductions are out of the way.” Admiral Grayson began to talk taking a serious tone in his voice. “Let’s get to talking. These 427s you talked about earlier. When and where did your people encounter them?”

So they want to learn more about the creatures attacking the galaxy. Rael thought to himself. Understandable considering his own people might have lead a fleet of them to one their colonies. "We ourselves didn't encounter them until about six months ago, our time. We were passing through a minor system in Citadel space when we were attacked by a fleet of the creatures. About a thousand ships.” Rael shuddered at the memory, which had to be one of the scariest moments in his life. "Fortunately for us, a Turian fleet arrived and engaged the 427 fleet. As they fought we made our escape.” Rael had to suppress a chuckle as he mentioned the Turians apparent heroic act. More than likely the commanding officer of that fleet didn't care about the fate of the Quarian fleet, and only about driving the 427s out of Citadel space. Though more than like they all were killed in that battle.

“The Turians? Who are they? Another race?” General Williams asked.

Right they wouldn’t know who the Turians are. “Their another race in the galaxy. They act as the Citadel council’s primary military force. As such, they possess the largest military force in the galaxy.” Rael explained to them.

The Governor spoke up. “This Citadel you just mentioned, are they a major power in galaxy?”

Koris was the one to answer her. "Yes, they are. In fact, the Citadel Council is the dominant power of the known galaxy. It was founded over two thousand years ago standard Galactic time, when the Asari, another member of the council, found an ancient Prothean space station called the Citadel while exploring the Relay network. Not long after the Salarians made contact with the Asari and together they formed the Council. The Turians came almost a thousand years later.” Koris finished explaining.

"There are other races other than the three Koris mentioned, but they are the ones with any real power. All the others are only associate members." Rael said.

“Wait,” Admiral Grayson interrupted. “You’re telling us that this Citadel council is supposed to be an alliance of several races, but only three of its members have a real say in it.”

“Yes, the council itself only has three members, the Asari, the Salarians, and the Turians. The others join as associate members. We are ourselves once held associate status, before being thrown out.” Rael answered.

“Thrown out? What for?” Governor Sanders asked.

"For unleashing the Geth on the galaxy," Xen said.

“Not long after, the Geth drove us off our homeworld, we tried asking the council for aid in reclaiming Rannoch. In response, they just laughed in our faces, stripped us of our associate status, and forbid us from colonizing a new world." Rael said not even bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

“They just threw you out of their little club, for creating an AI, and what’s more did so after you lost your home planet?” General Williams asked incredulously. “I’m liking these people less and less.” 

“As you can see the suits we wear are a direct result of their unjustified exile of our people. Living in a sterile environment for three hundred years has ruined our already comparably weak immune systems.” Xen said as she gestured to herself and the Quarians in the room. “Now that we’ve answered some of your questions, it is only fair that you answer some of ours."

“Such as?” Admiral Grayson inquired.

“Have your people previously encountered the 427s?” That question shocked everyone to silence.

What is she thinking? Rael thought to himself. What would make her think that these people had encountered the 427s previously?

“What makes you say that, Admiral Xen? Was it?” Admiral Grayson said slowly.

“A few minor things,” She began to elaborate. “Such as the look of your ships and your armor. They seem strangely reminiscent of the creatures. But there is one major thing that caught my attention and suggests to me you had encounters with the 427s." She looks to the Governor. In turn, everyone looks at her. "Your Governor there has some very unusual eyes." 

“She does. Doesn’t she?” The Terran Admiral said a noticeable edge in his voice. It’s then that Rael notices that the Terrans in the room looked on edge. As though they were readying for a fight. ‘Not good.’ He thought to himself. He tried to tell Xen to drop the subject as seeing that they were on a sensitive subject. But something in Rael stopped him.

Seemingly unaware of the building tension in the room Xen spoke. "Unusual as they may be, they remind of rather interesting detail about the 427s. During the course of their assault on the known galaxy, there have been reports of several different variants of the creature. One of them includes a variant that looks identical to the standard and most commonly seen one. But it as one key difference, when one of them is killed it explodes releasing a toxic gas. When inhaled the victim most of the time develops a cancerous like growths on their bodies made of a strange cell type.” Something clicked in Rael’s mind, from the dark recesses of mind an image appeared. “However some lucky individuals, prove to be immune to this toxin. On the surface that is”

Torn bloody bodies everywhere.

"Reality, however, shows that these individuals are changed in four rather significant ways. The first being the appearance of eyes much the like the Governor’s.”

Those terrible wild, hungry eyes.

"Second their skin becomes impervious to all but the most extreme use of force."

Mass accelerated rounds dropping uselessly to the ground.

“Third, they gain the ability to grow a powerful red like appendage that can be used to great effect in combat.”

Strange tentacle-like structures emerging from what had been once his own. They flail about and then surge to the Quarian marines, tearing them apart.

"Finally and perhaps arguably the most significant change is that they become unable to eat any kind of food source. Except for one,"

The monster looks up at Rael and smiles showing it bloody teeth, and it put its head down to take another bite of what had been a living Quarian.

"Their own kind. We ourselves encountered such an individual when she returned from her pilgrimage. She killed More than a dozen of our people before she was killed." Rael remembered it all. He was there when it all happened. He saw what had once been his cousin, kill the doctors that been assigned to treat her, see her eat them. See those tentacles emerge from her body and tear so many good men and women apart. If had not been for someone somewhere activating the emergency venting protocol of the med-bay he would have been, among the dead that day. Rael didn't know it yet but his whole body was shaking with fear at the memory.

He looked to the Governor, looking her straight in the eye. ‘She couldn’t be one those monsters. These Terrans wouldn’t allow something that only ate their own kind near them, let alone a leader of a colony, would they?’ He thought the woman looked back him worry in eyes. For a moment it seemed like she understood his thoughts. 

“I see.” Said the Terran Admiral said breaking Rael out of his stupor. "To answer your question, yes we have encountered the 427s in our history." He looks to the other Terrans in the room. The Quarian group bore witness to a silent conversation taking place among the aliens in a span of a few seconds. The Admiral stood up from his seat and so did the General and the governor. To the surprise of every Quarian in the room, the Terrans bowed to them saying. "For that, we owe you and the rest of the galaxy an apology. For you are paying for mistakes of our past.”

 

 

“Why would apologize for such a thing?” Grayson heard Admiral Rael say. His mind still in a state of shock over the revelation revealed a second ago. Alien Ghouls? Was that even possible? Apparently, it was. High Command is defiantly going have a field day over that one, among other things. A multi-species alliance which apparently only three of members had any real power, a hostile synthetic race though he suspected that there was more than story than the Quarians let on, and the Dragon Orphans the longtime enemies of the Terran people, invading the territory of other alien races. 

The last bit being the reason behind him calling for this meeting and more for the impromptu apology. When he had seen the image of Dragon Orphan standing on the alien corpse, he felt terror, unlike anything he had felt before. That image had confirmed the worst fears of the Federation, the Dragon Orphans had made their return. Sure over the almost sixty-nine years since their defeat, the Federation had to contend with small incursions from the Dos but never anything that could threaten the Federation as a whole, and they had always been quick to not only drive them out but track them back to their nest and exterminate it. But this was something entirely different, it wasn’t some marauding fleet that came to tack over a colony. No this was a galaxy-spanning invasion force or at least an invasion of what the Quarians called the known galaxy and lord knows how much that was.

"The reason we are apologizing to is," Grayson began, taking a sear once more. He looks directly at the Quarian leaders, noting how the one called Rael had calmed down considerably in the last few seconds. He suspected that the Quarian admiral had a rather personal encounter with the after-mentioned Quarian "ghoul". That alone made what he said next harder. "That the 427s or as we like to call them the Dragon Orphans originated from the planet Earth, our home-world." The shocked gasps of the Quarians were the only response he received. 

“B-but how is th-that possible?” Rael stammered out being the first to somewhat recover, his fellow admirals nodding.

Grayson allowed a sad smile to grace his lips. “To answer your question, we will have to tell you a tragic tale of two species born of the same world. Will you listen?” A few seconds passed before the Quarians nodded their agreement. Grayson tapped a button on the table, a holographic representation of Earth appeared. “This is Earth, our home-world it is the third planet in what we call the sol system. It orbits a yellow dwarf star, and as you can well guess it orbits in the area where life can flourish." He allowed the aliens to get a good long look at the blue sphere, he couldn't help think that they're looking at it with a little bit of jealousy in their eyes. He changed the image to show two humans. A male and a female. "This is my race, humans, one of the three races that Earth gave rise to. Nothing particularly remarkable, at least by our standard. Don’t know what the species of the galaxy would consider normal.” The image of the humans changed to a pair of ghouls their Kakugan and Kagune fully displayed. “Now this where the interesting stuff starts to appear. These are the second species that our world gave birth to. They are called ghouls, the same species that our Governor here, belongs to.” He gestures to Governor Sanders. She stands up and an instant later a winged crystal-like structure grew from her back. The Quarian guards pulled out their weapons, in response, the guards pulled theirs. Being quick to prevent conflict, Grayson signaled for his people to stand down. A few seconds later Admiral Rael did the same after coming out of his stupor, a few tense moments later they lowered their weapons. “As you can see they are able to grow an additional appendage, which they can use to fight with. We call it a Kagune, and they typically come in one of four variations. She possesses a Ukaku.” She slowly does a 360 turn allowing the Quarians to get a good long look at her and her Ukaku, and then she sat back down. “The other three we’ll explain later. The Kagune are made from what is known as Rc cells, they can be best described as liquid muscle. They can be found in humans, though in a considerably lower amount then Ghouls. No one knows when or where ghouls first appeared, though there are many theories. One of the most interesting I heard is that Protheans created them, for what purpose I wouldn’t know. Now aside from their ability to grow a weaponized appendage and their eyes, there is one other thing that sets them aside from humans, their diet.”

“They can only eat humans.” Said the female Quarian, Xen if he remembered correctly.

“That and coffee beans.” General Williams said, getting funny looks from the Quarians. “It’s a type of crop that can be used to make a drink called coffee, something that both humans and ghouls can drink. No one knows why ghouls are able to ingest them.” He explained.

“That interesting fact aside.” Admiral Rael began. “How can your two species live peacefully when one of them can only eat the other?” He said carefully.

“For a time,” Admiral Grayson said his tone taking a sad note. "The eating habits of the ghouls did cause much conflict between us. The peace you see now, developed a little over four centuries ago, the rest of our time together has been marred by blood and hate." The image change to show several pictures of humans and ghouls killing each other. “No one can say for sure who did worst to who. But all can agree that both sides committed terrible atrocities to the other. The ghouls would attack and kill humans so they may eat, somewhere cruel in their methods. In response, humans created organizations solely dedicated to hunting and exterminating all ghouls. Regardless of their disposition, gender, or age.” An image of a dead ghoul child appeared, a CGC investigator standing a little too proudly over her. Her eyes despite being in its full Kakugan form displaying a type of terror that a child should ever know, frozen forever in time. Grayson heard horrified gasps escape from the Quarian group. “For a time it seemed like the inevitable conclusion of our relationship will be the extinction of one or both of our races.”

“What changed?” Koris spoke up. “What happened to change this? To allow both of your races to stand here, today. Together.” There was something in the tone of his voice. It was as though he was asking another question, seeking for some great truth that he been trying to grasp on to.

Grayson banished these thoughts from his mind. This was no time for random musings. “Mostly due impart to the work of good people in right at the right time. At some point during the early twenty-first century, scientist were able to develop a method for creating synthetic human meat. Because of this more ghoul, sympathetic nation-states were able to make important strides in making peace between humans and ghouls. But this was not enough to cause lasting peace. Other nation-states refused to make peace and some only used the synthetic meat so they can imprison ghouls, either for the creation of Quinque, weapons designed to kill ghouls, or for information.” 

“But,” Governor Sanders interrupted. “There was, one thing or rather a person who came along and changed things.”

Grayson pressed a button that caused all of the images to disappear and show the face of one of the most famous figures in Terran history, Kaneki Ken. “On the day of October 8th, 2013, Kaneki Ken, the Eye Patch, the Centipede, the One-Eyed King went on a date with a woman named Rize Kamishiro.” He noticed the Quarians were giving him odd looks.

“A date?” Rael asked.

"A date is a type of courting ritual for us Terrans.” He explains, still receiving what he thought were skeptical looks from him. “That little detail isn’t too important. But what is important is that the woman he was trying to court, was, in fact, a ghoul, who had set her hungry eyes on him. During her attempt to devour him, the two ended in a construction yard where at some point several steel beams fell on them. Now one would think this would have killed them both but not so. Kaneki was able to survive long for a doctor to come along, he was able to save his life by transplanting one of Rize’s organs into him. Namely, her kakuhou the organ that enables a ghoul to grew their Kagune. But this did more just save his life, it had an additional side effect of turning him into a half-ghoul.” The image changed to show Kaneki in his ghoul form. “This proved to be one of the most pivotal moments in our history. Because of his transformation, he inherited all of the traits of a regular ghoul, including their dietary needs. Furthermore, he was forced to live in the world of the ghouls.” 

“There he made an astounding discovery," Sanders spoke up. "He learned that my people were not the monsters that the media of time made them out to be. He learned that most of us were just trying to survive in a harsh world that hated us just for being born." It was hard to miss the emotion in her voice. It was obvious that she was thinking of what her life would have been like if she had lived in that time period, or even if things had not changed. In a way it hurt Grayson to think of that alternative, he considered the woman to be a good friend and even had the pleasure of getting to know her husband and son. “He got to live through their joys and hardships. He met many good and bad ghouls, he even married and had children with one. In his life, he came to see the good, the bad, and the ugly sides of both humans and ghouls.” She finished.

General Williams picked up where she left. “In time after many, many hardships that changed him both physically and mentally, his story was made known to the world. He became of one the most outspoken supports of ghoul rights, and unlike most others, people truly listened to him. You can guess why.” 

"Because he was once human," Rael said understanding dawning on him.

“Indeed.” Admiral Grayson said. “Here was a man who was once one of them, a man who was transformed into what most thought as monsters, and yet he did not lose his humanity. Instead, he became a bridge between the human world and the world of the ghouls, or at least he laid down the groundwork for it. Hearing the story of his life as a half-ghoul, people began to wonder what was life like for ghouls, what it was like to live as one. Then next came the question of if Ghouls were really the monsters that their governments made them out to be. What were they really like? More and more questions were asked. What if my friend was one? The guy down the street? The bartender? What if I became one? The more they asked, the more they looked into the subject of ghouls, and the more they became disturbed by the answers they found. The outcry that followed was legendary, to say the least. In several countries across Earth crowds of people demand that their governments change their treatment of ghouls. To disband the 0rganizations that hunted them, and put its members on trial as criminals. In time those demands were met, and both humans and ghouls began to walk down the road to peace.” Grayson smiled and stood up, opening his arms wide he gestured to the whole room. “And now you see here, the two of us together in peace. No longer are we two peoples, two worlds, but one. The Terran people.” Seconds passed as he allowed the full meaning of that statement to sink in for everyone in the room. He took a seat.

A moment later the Quarian Admiral Xen spoke. “While that was an interesting story and very informative. The question still remains, how could the 42- I mean the Dragon Orphans came to arise on your homeworld, and how they spread across the galaxy?”

“I would appreciate knowing the answer to that question too.” Admiral Rael asked.

Grayson’s smile melted. “Even though we were able to achieve peace and break the cycle of hate. We could not escape the consequences of that cycle. On the date of April 21st, 2018 the city of Tokyo was attacked by a massive Kagune based creature that is simply called the Dragon.” The image of Kaneki disappeared and is replaced by images the Dragon like creature that had almost consumed the entirety of the Japanese city and spawned the most dangerous enemy of the Terran people. This elicited shocked reactions from the Quarians and heard one of them say something like keylie. “This creature was truly massive in scale spanning across much of the city. The exact details of its appearance have largely been lost to time. What is known is that it was the result of a ghoul’s Rc production levels going into a state of extreme overdrive causing him to be consumed by his own Kagune it grew into the monstrosity you see now.” No one would ever know that said individual was Kaneki Ken himself, that particular detail is one of the best-guarded secrets with only the most trusted high ranking individuals and members of the Kaneki family being allowed to know. Grayson himself was fortunate enough to be a close enough of a friend to the Kaneki family to have been entrusted with this secret. "From this monster grew the third race of Earth, the beings that threaten the galaxy now.” An image of humanoid-shaped creatures emerging from the Kagune mass appeared. “The Dragon Orphans. Some more religious groups believe that they were some form of divine punishment for our sin that was hate.” To some degree, he had to agree with that sentiment and had wondered if the Terran people would ever stop paying for the sins of the past. “Even after the Dragon was defeated the DOs continued to be a threat to both humans and ghouls alike. A threat that grew and grew over time. Until they were able to launch a massive invasion all over our world, starting the second Dragon War.” The images showed scenes of destruction and chaos from several different places on Earth During this conflict not only were the numerous nation-states Earth were forced to unite against a common threat but the fragile peace between humans and ghouls was forged into steel. Over the course of the war, we designed weapons and tactics made to kill the Dragon Orphans, and as you can guess we were able to drive them off of our world. Actual for a time we thought them extinct.”

“That is until some three hundred years later during the 2nd Battle of Caldron,” General Williams said. “At the tail end of a civil. Our naval forces were attacked by a fleet of ships belonging to the Dragon Orphans. Their ships were entirely organic in make. For twenty-five years we fought them, and defiantly held the line against their destructive hordes. Hell at one point in the war an entire planet shattered because its defenders absolutely refused to accept defeat, and still fought on afterward.” 

“Cadia stands," Sanders said the age-old battle cry, getting odd looks from the Quarians.

“Cadia?” 

"I'll explain later," Grayson said. "To cut long story short we were able to drive them out of our space. That was almost sixty-nine years and since then we have had to fight off sporadic but small incursions from the DOs. That pretty much sums up everything of importance. Any questions?” He asked.

The Quarian Admirals look at each other and seemed to have a quick silent conversation with each other. Then they look at Grayson and his group. "Not right now Admiral Grayson, you’ve given us much to think about. If you would allow us, we would like to return to our fleet and think about what you have told us.”

“Very well. How about next we meet your ship in say, two hours to discuss anything else you may want to know. We’ll forward you information on our measurement of time, so you can translate it to your own. Additionally, we'll send you a full database on our history and culture to scrutinize. How does that sound?” The Admiral offered.

“That sounds good," Rael responded getting up from his seat with fellow Quarian admirals. “We’ll meet you in two of your hours on our ship. We’ll also forward you information on my people and the galaxy." They were about to leave out the door when Rael turned to Grayson. "I do have one question. What will your people do when they learn that the so-called Dragon Orphans have invaded the known galaxy?"

“Simple,” Grayson said his voice taking a cold tone. “We’ll go to war.”

"I see," Rael said. "Then with tha-“

“Excuse me.” Said a familiar synthetic voice.

‘Uh oh’. Grayson thought. “Yes, Helen?” 

“I afraid that there is one thing we neglected to tell the Quarians.” She said causing Grayson and every other Terran in the room to panic. 

“Helen don-” Grayson began all too late.

A holographic sphere appeared on top of the table. "Greetings Quarians, I am honored to meet you. I am Helen the ship's onboard Synth." Helen said happily.

Several seconds passed before everything went to hell.

“Shit.”

“GETH!”

“Keelah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. What you think of that curve ball with the alien ghouls, it was idea toyed around with for a bit before going with it. Seemed like a good way to make the story more interesting and opens up a few possibilities in the future.  
> Now the next Chapter might take a bit longer to get out, as I want hammer out some details for the first arc of this story. I also went figure the characterizations of the characters I’ll be using, and yes I well use OCs wherever I feel their needed in the story. If you can’t handle that than leave and find another story.  
> One last thing before I go. The Federation will not have Biotics, the human characters that were originally biotic will instead be ghouls or half-ghouls. I got an idea for Jack, and figured out what Miranda will be. Kaidan however I haven’t decided on, I’m thinking Koukaku, but am unsure. So I’ve decided to put it to a vote, I’ll put up a poll on my profile page of Fanfiction.net and let you decide. It will be open until I get the events of the first game. Just go to fanfiction.net and look up either The Ghoul Effect and click on my profile name or look up storyseekeer7.  
> That all said, Storyseekeer45 signing off. Have a good time until than.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tevos is reacting to the War, a certain Quarian admiral is starting to think that there might be a way to get Rannoch back without killing the Geth, and the Terrans prepare for battle against an old foe.

The Citadel, Councilor Tevos’s private quarters:

Tevos threw the data-pad to the other side of the couch tired of reading the status of the war. A war that the Citadel was on the losing side of. 

She got from her seat on the couch messaging her temples. ‘Goddess, how could this be happening?’ Two years ago she had been one of the major leaders in council space during a golden age of peace. The worst she ever had to worry about dealing with would the occasional pirate attack on a council colony, something that could be solved either by diplomatic means, sending a Turian fleet, or have a Specter handle it.

But now she had to deal with a major invasion of Citadel space from an extremely hostile alien race. Creatures that look like they were the result of some twisted science experiment gone horribly wrong. All attempts at diplomacy had failed miserably and resulted in the deaths of many good men and women. Sending the Turian fleets was only slowing them down and causing the deaths of many good men and women. Sending the Specters in wasn’t doing much good either and wait you guessed it resulted in the deaths of many good men and women. What in the goddess's name were they suppose to do against an enemy that refused to negotiate or perhaps is incapable of it, didn’t discriminate between military and civilian targets, and didn't seem to care how many losses they took (not that they were doing much damage to them anyway.). Not to mention some of them were able to turn the average citizen into monsters that made the Ardat-Yakshi look like Elcor younglings in comparison.

She looked to her bedroom sorely tempted to go her bed and sleep, and dream that this nightmare wasn’t real. Maybe drink that bottle of Illium Wine she been saving for special occasions, until she blackout, and woke halfway through tomorrow next to a Krogan. She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts. This was not the time, she couldn’t afford the luxury of ignoring the war like so many of her kind wanted to, she had a Council meeting to attend in an hour, dealing with the war, and the refugee crises with the Batarians.

The Batarians, she scowled the thought of that revolting race brought a bitter taste to her mouth. They had to break one of the most sacred laws passed by the council, opening a relay without knowing where it went, and for what? To expand their decrepit empire? To gain new resources and perhaps a new race to enslave? Damn them all, they had always been a thorn in the council’s side. Breaking one law after another, and daring to claim it was apart of their cultural heritage. Finally, they had gone too far and as a result, unleashed a horror on the galaxy that looks to be far worse than Rachni. A horror that was currently pushing back Council forces back on all fronts. ‘At least they finally got what they deserved.’ She thought darkly, it’s just too bad that these 427s as everyone was calling them weren’t satisfied with exterminating the Batarians. If they somehow manage to survive this ordeal she would see it that the Batarians would be several punished. 

Tevos took a deep breath, trying to call herself. Blaming the Batarians for this whole mess wasn’t helping her or anyone else for that matter. She walks up to and looks out a window that gave her a breathtaking view of the Citadel. They would find a way to get through this. To win the war. They had with the Rachni war and the Krogan Rebellions, they would be victorious. It wasn’t a matter of if they could win, they had to win. For the sake of the greater good of the galaxy. Through victory, they would return to the peace that her people had tried so hard to preserve for the galaxy. They had to see to it that enlighten civilization would survive. No matter the cost.

She returned to reading the war reports. 

 

April 3rd 18: 47, Quarian migrant fleet, QSV. Rayya:

Koris knew exactly where to find Rael when he was in one of his moods. He also knew what the exact thing that put him in said mood, the Terran’s use of AI. The moment that “Helen” had announced it- her presence he knew his people would receive another bombshell from the strange species they had met. And what a bombshell it was, organics and synthetics working together in peace. An idea that the Citadel, Protheans, and many Quarians proclaimed was impossible. 

Koris like many others throughout the galaxy had been taught that AIs were dangerous to organics. That the moment they realized that they did not need organics, they would turn on them and exterminate them. For many, the Geth were proof of this belief. Organics and synthetics could not co-exist. 

Koris was not like most people, or even most Quarians. He questioned this idea and often wondered if his ancestors had acted too rashly when they discovered the emerging sentience of the Geth. His beliefs did not make him very popular among his fellow Quarians, and to this day there were still those opposed his place on the admiralty board, decrying him as a Geth apologize and a board-line traitor. 

Finally arriving at his destination, a little-traveled almost forgotten corridor of the Rayya. One with a viewport the offered a spectacular view of the migrant fleet. He came to a stop, right next to Rael. 

He looks out the view to see a sight that always took his breath away. The Migrant fleet in all of its glory. Koris was never bothered by what the other races said about his people, the insults, the accusations they never phased him. He was proud to be Quarian as much he was proud of having the name Vas Qwib Qwib. Looking at the fleet he did not see a sad broken people or group of thieves. But a proud strong people who have survived hardships that no other race has, a people with a unique and vibrant culture. Looking at the fleet he saw all of this and more. But at the same time, he saw something else. He saw how fragile it all was, and he saw the hubris of his people.

"I thought I'd find you here," Koris said to his oldest friend. The only response he got was Rael turning his head to look at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the fleet. “When was it we first found this place? We were what? Ten? Twelve? Stumping upon this place while trying to hide from security Chief Hisa'Ceelun after causing some mischief. Keelah we were a mess back then.” He said shaking his head. “It’s a wonder the fleet survived until our pilgrimage.” He heard a chuckle from Rael.

“Than our Pilgrimage came and we became the Galaxy’s problem," Rael said laughing.

"Yes, if I remember correctly we caused the Turians as much grief as Han did," Koris responded with a laugh of his own. 

“Those were simpler times weren’t they?” Rael said his mood taking a more somber form. “Things were so much easier back then. Before we became the youngest Admirals in the history of the fleet. Before this war with the 427s, I mean the Dragon Orphans. Before…” He trailed off.

"Before we found out it was possible that organics and synthetics could co-exist in peace.” Koris finished for him. 

Rael held his head down in deep thought, after a moment he looks up at Koris. "Koris is it possible that… that we were wrong? We could have made peace with the Geth if our ancestors had not been so … brash?” He asked the last part of question trailing off in uncertainty.

Koris thought for a long moment, he looked to the fleet outside. The symbol of both his people’s ingenuity and of their greatest mistake. For the longest time, he and a small but vocal minority of Quarians believed that their ancestors and been too quick in their decision to shut down the Geth. They believed that like any other lifeform would have in their situation, the Geth had tried to defend their right to existed. If his ancestors had taken their time to assess the developing situation more closely, and perhaps had approached the problem more like a First Contact scenario. Then maybe the genocide of their race would have never occurred. Their worlds never burned, and their people free to walk about the galaxy without the need for environmental suits, or to be insulted and ridiculed by the other races. It may even have ushered in a golden age not only for the Quarian people but perhaps for all of Citadel Space as well. But his words had all ways seemed to fall on deaf ears when it came to his other fellow Quarians, and he would be a worst called a Geth apologize and at best ignored. 

But now after today's events, he and the others had finally been vindicated in their views. For beyond the relay designated by the Citadel as 314 was a species that not only created an AI but made peace with it. As a result of that peace, the so-called Terran Federation had flourished for almost a century. More so than the other races would have in a similar time-span.

For him, the answer was a clear yes. But before he could voice his answer to Rael, he stopped himself. Was it that simple? What if the Geth were inherently unstable? What if all AIs were? Were the Terrans deluding themselves into thinking that they had made peace with their synthetic creations? Had they by some cosmic miracle created the first and only stable AI in the galaxy? The more he thought on the subject, the more doubts and what-ifs plagued his mind. After a while all he could say was. “I don’t know Rael, I honestly don’t. It’s easy to look back and say, yes. But in reality, we weren't there at the time. We didn't get to know the thought process behind our ancestor’s actions. For all, we know there may have been arguments for peace with the Geth, but were ultimately ignored. As for the Terrans their an entirely different race, races.” Koris corrected himself, remembering the Terrans were two different species. “They have an entirely different thought process than we do, so it’s not fair to compare their history with ours.” He finished.

“Perhaps your right, my old friend. But what do we do now? Rumors of the Terrans AIs are spreading throughout the fleet. I’m not sure how our people will react when we confirm those rumors.” Rael said.

Koris had heard about those rumors on his way to find Rael. From what he gathered his people were starting to divide themselves into two groups over the topic. The first wanted to avoid the Terrans and their AI creations, and the second was wanting ally with the Terrans. So far the two-act cordially towards each other, but that could change once the Admiralty board confirmed the rumors. Not to mention the reaction they’ll get when the existence of Terran Ghouls was confirmed, and the 427s were in a runabout way their fault. Keelah, if he knew he was going deal with stuff like this when he became an admiral, he would have rejected the offer and let it be someone else’s problem.

“We’ll have to be careful, we cannot afford to antagonize these Terrans.” Koris finally said.

"On that, we can agree," Rael said. “Koris do you think we can set up a meeting with one of their AIs, perhaps that Helen we meet? I- I want to learn more about her people.” His voice started to trail off to a low whisper. “Perhaps find out a way to take back the homeworld without destroying the geth”

Koris smiled behind his mask, it seemed that may yet be hope for peace between the Quarians and Geth. “I think that can be arranged. 

 

April 3rd 19:35, Shanxi: F.V.S. Victory

 

"That sums up my report, Admiral," Grayson said, finishing his report to Admiral McKinley. Grayson saw the man sit back in his chair with a sigh, running his hand through his thick red hair.

“Damn it, Gray, here I thought you finally got stuck with a boring posting. But no, no, no you just had to go and screw that up.” He said in mock exasperation.

Grayson smirked to himself, at his old friend's jive. The two had met in each other during their first year in the Naval Academy and struck up a long-lasting friendship. “You’re the one to speak. You always seem to find trouble where ever you go. The pirate fiasco over Celesta comes to mind.”

“That’s only because I spent too much time with you, and caught whatever causes you to find so much trouble. I think the only reason why they promoted you to admiral and put you over Shanxi was in the hopes that you wouldn’t cause them too much trouble. Clearly, that was a mistake.” McKinley said through laughter soon joined by Grayson. The two enjoyed a good laugh before the mood took on a more serious tone. "Tell me, Gray, do you think these Quarians are trustworthy?

“I wouldn’t have made this report if I didn't think they were," Greyson responded calmly.

"In that case, I'll pass on your report to the rest of the admiralty with the recommendation to immediately mobilize our entire Military. First to secure Shanxi, then to spread out across the galaxy and aid the Council races in repelling the Dragon Orphans. Speaking of which how do we stack up against them?”

“Based on the information the Quarians provided us, on a technological scale, we’re not all that far behind them. Granted we have some technologies that they don’t, which gives us an edge in some areas.”

“Such as our use of AI.”

“Exactly. Military wise,” Greyson let out an audible sigh. “That’s harder to say. But if I had to make an educated guess, we could give the Turians a run for their money.”

"If that is true, then why are they being overrun so badly?"

“That can be attributed to two key factors. First, the Citadel fleets are designed to fight more conventional enemies. Namely pirates and warlords.”

"And the Dragon Orphans are by no means a conventional foe," McKinley said grimly, which got a nod of agreement from Greyson. History and their own experiences with the monstrous beings more than showed that. “The second factor being?”

“They don’t have A.R.C. technology.” In the years leading up to the Second Dragon War the need for RC cells to create weapons able to combat the growing threat of the Dragon Orphans, became more and more apparent with each passing day. However since at the time most counties had given Ghouls equal rights, RC cells could only be collected from willing donors, and volunteers were in short supply. Limiting their ability to fight the Dragon Orphans in an effective manner. Then came a breakthrough a few years before the start of the 2nd Dragon War, the creation of artificial RC cells or A.R.C. technology. While at first, the artificial RC cells were inferior to the ones found in ghouls or even humans, they were still sufficient enough to combat the Dragon Orphans. Eventually in the years leading to, during, and after the 2nd Dragon War, A.R.C. cells were perfected and could be used to produce high-quality materials to be used in all facets of life, civilian and military. It was the vital competent in ensuring that both humankind and ghoul kind survived the Dragon Wars. "Without it, they can't kill them at the same rate we can.” He finished

“Speaking of what is their kill ratio?”

“About one to five. A will oiled squadron can kill fifty Dragon ships.” The average Dragon ship was about half the size of a Terran frigate, which measured at four hundred meters, and where vastly inferior in both firepower and durability. But where they lack in quality, they more than made up in sheer quantity. “The Citadel defiantly possesses powerful ships.”

"But that means jack shit if the Dragons can send ten ships against one, and hundred after a squadron." McKinley summed up.

"Exactly. Unlike us, they can't kill them fast enough to make a real difference. They've done well just to slow their advance down. But that’s all their doing, slowing down the Dragon Orphans. If something does change soon, they’ll be overrun and wiped out.” Greyson grimaced the thought of almost a dozen races being eradicated, it didn't set with him. Judging by the expression his counterpart was making, it didn't sit well with him either.

“And by something, you mean the Federation fleet swooping in to haul their asses out of the fire.” 

Grayson almost chuckled at the phrasing of the words. “Yes sir, granted we alone will not be able to defeat the Dragon Orphans. But what we can do is bring their offensive to a screeching halt, and force an indefinite stalemate.”

“Which will give the Citadel races the time they need to rebuild their forces, and us the time to build our forces up and formalize an alliance with them.” 

Grayson nodded. “That would be the ideal plan Admiral. Based on what the Quarians gave us, it’s the only way we can win.”

The red-haired Admiral looked like he was in deep thought for a few moments before he spoke again. "Alright, I'll forward your recommendation with my full support. In the meantime, you make sure Shanxi stays safe long enough until reinforcements arrive. ”

Easier said than done. He thought himself. But, at least they had the advantage of having an advanced warning of a coming dragon attack. That was more than most planets in the Federation got. “That I will do. The Civilian population is being evacuated right now. We're getting everyone we can off-planet. The Quarians have even offered a few of their ships to help.” That garnered a look of surprise from his old friend. It came as a surprise to him too, especially with the fact that they knew that his people used AI. For a fleet of refugees who had been mistreated and distrusted by the galaxy at large for over three hundred years, they were a rather generous people. Of course, no synth would be allowed to come, understandable and not a problem either. Any Synth that did not volunteer to defend the planet, a very small number mind you, just had to upload to the main Federation network and transfer themselves to another system to getaway. “I know it came as a surprise to me too, but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. With their help, we'll get at least a few thousand people off. However, the rest of the colony's population will have to be taken to the shelters.”

“How soon will the Quarian fleet be leaving the system?”

“Tomorrow morning sir, they’ll be heading to the Jericho relay. From there they’ll proceed to the Cronos system where they'll drop off the evacuees at the local colony. I’ve already sent word to them, so they’ll be waiting for them.” 

“Good, the less we have to worry about civilian casualties the better. How long do you think you have before that Dragon fleet comes to a knocking?”

“Given how hard the Quarian heavy fleet was fighting the DOs and maneuvers the fleet pulled to try throwing them off,” namely jumping at random from system to system. “I’d say at best we have four days.” 

“I don’t suppose that the Quarians might have been able to lose them?”

Greyson gave the man a pointed look, at his wistful comment. "McKinley this is over forty-two thousand ships we’re talking about here. No amount of random FTL jumps to different star systems is going cause anyone to lose them, not even the Dragon Orphans. They may not be the smartest things out there, but they're not that dumb.” 

McKinley chuckled ruefully. “Wistful thinking on my end. Unfortunately for you, it's going to take at around five days before you get any reinforcements. Do you think your forces will be able to hold out for a day or longer? Assuming your correct in estimates that is.” 

Greyson rubs his chin, a grim expression forming on his face. “Yes, we’ll hold. With the addition of the forces I called in from the surrounding systems, we have four hundred ships to defend the planet in orbit. On the surface, Williams commands a Garrison force with fifty thousand men and women ready to give their lives for the Federation, and however many volunteers from the civvies.” Grayson recited off. "He is getting the capital city ready for a full-on attack, establishing chokepoints, kill-zones, and other nasty surprises for the Dragon Orphans. To say the least we’ll be prepared for when they come.”

McKinley nodded. "Good, now all I have left to say is good luck. If you make it out of this, the next I see you in person, drinks are on me.”

“A bottle of Martian château 2370 sounds nice," Greyson responded with a smirk. McKinley tilted his head in acknowledgment before the screen went dark. The Forty-seven-year-old Admiral slumped in his chair, a tired sigh escaping his lips. “I feel like I could sleep for a month after the day we had.” He said to no in particular. First contact with an alien race, learning from said alien that there are about dozen other spacefaring races just beyond the relay, and learning of the renewed threat from the Federation's greatest enemies. Truly, today had to be one of the longest in his life, and he knew the days to come would only get longer.

 

April 6th 10:17, Near the Shanxi relay:

The creature felt the vessel return to normal speeds, as it and it’s many siblings sail across the celestial plane. It could feel the waves of excitement and bloodlust from its lesser. Soon they would feast upon their prey, their warriors long since deposed of. It felt the vessel pick up the scent of its prey, the swarm of old, decrepit metal vessels in which the weak gathers lived in. The excited whispers of its lesser brethren growing louder. The scent led to a life-bearing orb. ‘More food for the swarm.’ It thought it’s hunger ready to be filled.

The scent led further of- wait it felt a something above the orb. Something familiar, vessels that were like its own but different. It looked into the old memories to learn what the things were. Then the creature that was the head of its swarm, felt rage beyond anything it had felt before. ‘Kill.’ From deep within it roar and thrashed about, blinded by anger. ‘Rip.’

There above the life-bearing orb was the old enemy. The first prey, the progenitors. The ones that drove the creature's ancient ancestors from the cradle. ‘Devour.’ The ones that could harm them like none other. ‘Kill.’

As the creature let out a primal roar, it was soon joined by countless others. ‘Kill. Rip.’ A deafening chorus of shrieks and swells like something that could only come from the depths of hell. ‘Kill. Rip. Devour.’ Forgetting about the hunt of the prey that led them here, it commanded it swarm to surge towards the vessels of the hated enemies. ‘Kill. Rip. Devour.’

A single mindless intent drove them.

‘KILL.’

‘RIP.’

‘DEVOUR.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what you think? Also sorry for being taking so long with this, I got out of writing for a bit and it took me a while to get back in. 
> 
> Anyways, the poll on my Fanfiction.net profile for Kadians Kagune is till up.


	5. Storm over Shanxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE battle begins. Rael talks to an interesting man that leads him to a startling revelation. Also, Xen may have some crazy new ideas involving Terran tech.

Ch.: 3 Storm over Shanxi 

 

April 6th 10:18, Capitol City of Shanxi:

As the invasion sirens bleared to life Commander Maria Sanders took a deep breath mentally preparing herself for the battle to come. It had taken a lot of convincing on her end to have the General let her join the defense of the colony, she had not but a few days ago been the governor of. She had succeeded and was once more a soldier of the Federation.

She smiled to herself, finding it a bit funny that it was she who had taught her son how to properly hold a gun, and not her husband. Incidentally, him being human also resulted in her having to teach her child how to properly control his Kagune; a job made easier since he inherited her Ukaku. Nothing wrong with that though, her husband is a gentle spirit that couldn't hurt fly if given the chance, defiantly househusband material. Not to mention she did feel a swell of pride every time she heard that her boy bragged about having a "badass" like her as a mother, and how he would go on to join the military as she had.

Her smile faltered, she was of two minds at the thought. On one hand, she felt immensely proud that her only child wanted to follow in her footsteps, what parent wouldn't. But on the other hand, she's terrified at the thought. While she was still in the service, despite it being a time of peace, she still saw stuff that no one should see. The idea of him going through the same, or being seriously injured or worse honestly scared her more than anything else in the universe. That same part of her wanted to encourage him to go down the path of a safer career, perhaps become a bartender like her husband.

She took another breath trying to clear her thoughts, this was no time to worry about his future. While she hated to admit it the boy is thirteen now, (god where had the years gone by?) it was his future to decide on. She looks behind her at the squad assigned to her. Sixteen men and women in total, half of them ghouls or half-ghouls. To her amusement, some of them were still in awe of the fact that she was to be their commander. Not all that surprising, not but a few days ago most of them knew her as the Governor of Shanxi. Now they would have to start calling her commander, though one wise-cracking private had decided to call her the Commander Governor. In response, she pounded the poor boy into the ground, then said she liked it. The name had stuck since then. Her team was to be a mobile assault force that would provide support to wherever they were needed. While General Williams had told her they were some of the best in garrison, she knew just as well as he did that they were still wet behind the ears, having never seen any action. Let alone combat against the Dragon Orphans.

She would have preferred to have a few months to whip them into shape, instead of the few days she had. Even a few weeks would have been nice. Instead, they would have to be put to the test through real combat. If they survived this battle than she would get the time she wanted. Her comlink beeped. Answering it, she heard the voice of General Williams. "Attention all units. Dragon Orphan forces have been confirmed entering our space, they are moving to engage Grayson's fleet. Be pared to engage their ground forces when they land. Reinforcements are on their way, but it will be about sixteen hours before they get here. We are to hold out until then, using whatever means we can to prevent them from taking the colony over. In other words, give them hell. General Williams out.”

She got up from her position, her pose projecting authority. “Alright people, you heard the General. Let’s give those freaks hell to pay. Move out.” She only hoped she would see her family again.

 

April 6th 10:18, Shanxi space, T.F.C. Victory:

“Battle stations!” Grayson shouted as the klaxons blared to life. He studied the holographic image of the Dragon Fleet, already he could tell it comprised of several thousands of ships. "Helen, what is the enemy number?”

“Approximately fifteen thousand, sir.” The ship’s Synth responded.

‘Fifteen thousand?’ He thought. The Quarians said they had encountered a force of twenty-five thousand. “Sounds like the Quarian heavy fleet dealt a number on them, all the better for us. Helen ordered the fleet to deploy their strike craft and fire a missile barrage at the Dragon fleet on my command. Followed a continues barrage of weapons fire until they close into knife-fighting range, after that hunker down and deal as much damage as possible.” There was no way for the fleet to survive this battle, even with the high kill rate they had against the Dragon Orphan ships the numbers were too great to overcome.

But the goal wasn’t to win this battle. It was to reduce their numbers as much as possible, both to make the coming reinforcement’s job easier in clearing the skies over Shanxi, and to make the defense of the colony easier for the soldiers below. Even the smallest ship could carry hundreds of Dragon Orphans, and the few large vessels they used could have several thousands. The destruction of a single ship would deny them, hundreds if not thousands of "boots on the ground." 

“Orders have been sent and acknowledged, sir.”

Greyson didn’t bother to acknowledge her, instead, he looks around the command center. Once more, just he had seen when the Quarians arrived, he did not see a bunch of scared human beings, but brave and determined men and women ready to give their lives for the Federation. He looks back at the holographic image, the swarm of monsters quickly closing in. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he opened his mouth and gave the order.

“All ships open fire.”

 

Shanxi space: 

In the silent abyss of space the swarm of Dragon ships, surged towards their prey the Federation fleet guarding the colony world of Shanxi. As the distance between the forces rapidly closed, the much smaller Federation fleet launched its strike craft, swarms of fighter drones flew out from the hatches of their mother ships, and manned craft launched from their hangers. Then the fleet fire off a massive barrage of missiles. Several thousands of missiles flew towards the Dragon fleet.

In response the Dragon ships fired their weapons, shards made of Rc cells flew to and clashed with the missiles. Thousands were destroyed but thousands yet remained continued to their target. Suddenly about 10 kilometers away from the Dragon fleet all of the missiles exploded all at once. From their remains, came tens of thousands of smaller missiles raced to the swarm. 

At this point, there was no stopping them now. Several dozens of them would find their mark on a single and annihilate it. In an instant, over five thousand Dragon ships would be destroyed and many more suffering various amounts of damage. Not wanting to give them room to breathe the Federation fleet unleashed a barrage of weapons fire from their other armaments, destroying several hundred more Dragon ships.

Fully enraged now the Dragon orphans train and fire their weapons on the defending fleet. In seconds most of their corvettes are destroyed, and a few of their frigates go down as well. The rest of the fleet, however, withers the storm of Rc shards and continue to fire. 

Just as the two were about to meet each other, the fighter drones and manned strike craft of the Federation propelled themselves towards the enemy lines. The two fleets clashed spectacularly. Swarms of the numerous wyverns swarmed around groups of ships firing at them all angles, while their fewer larger cousins the Drakes and Hydras would engage from a distance. In moments the remaining Federation corvettes are destroyed, though not before each took a Dragon ship or two out. Squadrons of strike craft would engage and destroy numerous Dragon ships before being destroyed themselves or running out of ammunition. The Victory itself would fire its main gun at the Drakes and Hydras often destroying the Drakes in a single shot, all the while using its other weapons to fight off swarms and swarms of Wyverns.

However, as the battle progressed the Dragon ships would slowly gain the upper hand as more and more Federation ships would be destroyed. Several Dragon ships had even broke through the defense line and headed directly for Shanxi, while the orbital defense platforms would be able to pick several of them off, they were quickly overwhelmed and destroyed. The remaining ships would then drop thousands of Dragon Orphans to the planet’s surface, beginning the ground invasion.

 

April 6th 11:24, Capitol city of Shanxi:

"Get to your positions." Shouted a Sergeant. The soldiers under his command quickly obeying as they took up firing positions along the barricade and two turrets found themselves being manned. Dragon orphan ground forces were quickly being deployed in mass via their drop pods. Thankfully the defense barrier surrounding the city prevents them from directly dropping their forces into the city itself. Instead, they were forced to drop just outside of the city's outer perimeter, where they would have to break through the first defense line to enter. Numerous squads had been assigned to well-made chokepoints, with their job being to hold off the advancing hordes for as long as they could, retreating when it became clear that they could no longer hold the position. 

At this particular chokepoint, almost a thousand Dragon Orphans were advancing fast. Their roars of anger and hunger sending chills down the spines of all present. For most this was their first time seeing the monsters that had plagued the Terran people for over four hundred years. The sight of the humanoid-shaped creatures with their featureless heads and large teeth that could tear into a person’s body human and ghoul alike with easy bared to give them an eternally demented smile caused more than a few of the soldiers to shake in fear. 

The Sergeant seemingly unaffected by the Dragon Orphans hoisted his rifle into a firing position. "Fire!" He shouted a storm of bullets raining from his rifle and into the ranks of the Dragon Orphans, cutting several of them down. Not even a second later he was joined by the rest of his squad. 

Undaunted by the losses they were taking the D-Orphans continued to advance on the Terrans position. About halfway through, the Sergeant activated his com-link and gave the order. Suddenly from several floors up, the windows of the builds on both sides shatter in a flurry of Rc shards and bullets. Each side had five Ukaku Ghouls firing their Kagune and rifles, effectively creating a kill zone as the D-Orphans were being fired at from three angles. For every inch the D-Orphans managed to take, they lost more than a dozen of their number. But hundreds still advanced as more and more emerged from the drop pod raining from the skies.

“Keep firing, and be prepared to-” The Sergeant never got to finish his order, as his head was torn off by what appeared to be a Dragon Orphan with wings instead of arms. Its prize firmly in its hind talons it flew off into the sky.

As the Sergeant’s cooling body fell to the ground his second in command, now being the one in command looks to the sky to see several more of the flying D-Orphans. “Fliers! Squad, divide your fire." He ordered as he kneeled next to the sergeant’s body and removed a small cylindrical object. Following his the orders of the defenders started to shoot at the flying monsters, being careful with their aim. 

This proved to be a mistake as now there was less fire being directed at the advancing mass of D-Orphans, allowing to gain more ground with fewer loses. However, the man would not have time contemplate on this as a new problem reared its head. “Brutes!” Shouted a member of the squad, grabbing the man’s attention. 

Quickly looking into the horde, he saw the hulking masses of five brutes advancing on their position. They were tall monsters at just a little over three meters and had three times the muscle mass of an average Dragon Orphans. Realizing they are priority targets he orders the turrets to concentrate their fire on the brutes. Two of them go down an instant from the heavy caliber shells being directed at them, two more take longer to put down each taking several seconds. They never got the chance to finish the last one as in single leap it landed right on defenders' position squishing a single unfortunate soul under its massive frame. Before anyone could react it swung its arm and smashed into one of the turrets, killing its gunner and two others near it. 

The remaining turret turned to the brute before it could fire its occupant was torn out by a flyer. It flew back over the horde and dropped the man, his dying screams echoing through the streets as he was torn to pieces and eaten. The brute turned its attention to the remaining defenders. An instant later its head was blown off by two tentacle-like appendages coming from a ghoul in their ranks. Looking to the woman, the new commanding officer of the squad gave her an approving nod. He turned his attention back to the horde of D-Orphans, and quickly realize they could no longer hold their position here. 

“Squad, retreat to the second defensive line.” Just as quickly the remaining members of the defense stopped firing on the horde and began their retreat. As he turned he saw the Ukaku ghouls withdraw from the windows. Taking whatever equipment they could, the defenders ran like hell. Several buildings down they are joined by the Ukakus. The commanding officer turned his attention back to where they were posted, already seeing several of the Dragon orphans climbing over the barricade and make their way to retreating squad. He pulled out the cylinder and pressed the button on it.

Hidden detonators within the surrounding buildings, exploded into a massive ball of fire, destroying the barricade and annihilating D-Orphans that had made it through. The buildings crumbled in on themselves crushing many more of the attacking monsters and blocking the street with debris several feet high. 

‘There, that’ll slow them down for a few minutes.’ He thought. He turned back and continued to run with what remained of his squad. Little did he know this same scene was being repeated all across the city.

April 6th 11:42, Unground bunker in the capital city

General Williams resisted the urge to curse. The First defense line had fallen faster than he would have liked, and in some areas, the second had been breached. It didn't help that more and more D-Orphans were landing by the minute. Looking over the holo-projection of the city, he knew that the second line wouldn't last long. The projection changed. Correction did not last long. 

A low growl emanated from his throat, as he saw his forces withdraw to the third line. In total there are twelve lines of defense before the Dragon Orphans would reach the center of the city where his command center is and where the entrances to the underground bunkers are located. Bunkers full of scared civilians. Each defense line had numerous traps and points of attack, meant to slow them down and spread their ranks as thin as possible the deeper into the city they got. Anything and everything was being used to slow the enemy advance long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Extensive collateral damage was even being encouraged if it bought his forces time. 

‘Perhaps it is a good thing that the 2nd Dragon instilled a Spartan mentality in the Terran people when it came to home accommodations.’ He thought to himself. A mentality that had been reinforced during the 3rd Dragon war, resulting in a people that dislike overt displays of luxury and power. He continued to look over the projection to get a better grasp of the situation. Looking for anything he could exploit. He saw a few and was already coming up with plans.

“What is the status of Greyson’s fleet?” He finally said.

“Not good, sir.” Responded one of his aids. “His fleet is already down to half strength and losing more by the second. To make matters worse more and more D-Orphan ships are breaking off from the battle and making for the planet to drop their forces." She finished. 

Not unexpected but still bad them. Once the last of the Shanxi fleet was destroyed the bastards would have orbital supremacy. A prospect that he nor any other commanding officer would like. He noticed that one of the positions along the 3rd defense line required help. He tapped a few buttons to find out which of the mobile support squads was nearest to it. He hesitated for a second when he saw who it was.

The squad led by the former governor, now Commander Maria Sanders. He had not been surprised in the least when the woman had volunteered to defend the colony. He had after all studied her public records when he first learned that the ghoul woman was elected to be the first governor of Shanxi. Imagine his surprise when he learned that Sanders had once served in the Army corp. and was will on her way to the top ranks. If hadn't been for her sudden pregnancy she might have been a general by now or close to it. Hell, she could have rejoined when her maternity leave ended, but she choose to join the reserves so she could spend more time raising him. However the woman was not the one to stay still for long, and before she had the chance to go stir crazy she tried her hand politics. As it turns out she had quite the talent for it, and in the six years that followed her son's birth, she quickly became a well-known and liked individual in the political sphere.

It culminated in her being elected as the first governor of Shanxi, seven years ago. She served her first four-year term and was quickly elected for the second. With how well she is liked by the inhabitants of Shanxi; himself included, she could, in theory, be indefinitely elected as there are no term limits on the position of planetary governor. But she had no intention to, as he learned from one of the many talks he had with her that she decided now that her son was at an age where he didn’t need her as much, she would rejoin the army corp. once her second term as governor ended. A fact that would be made easy as she was highly active in the reserves, going to every training exercise she could, and training daily in her home. More than once Williams himself would join her for a spare and helped keep her up to date on the latest happenings in the armed forces. 

However, he still had his misgivings about her joining the defense, sighting that the people of Shanxi would need a leader to guide them through the long road to rebuilding the colony. To which she responded that the vice-governor would take over for her last year in office and do just that. Williams couldn’t argue with that as he knew that vice-governor was just as popular as she was, and about as talented too. In the end, he relented and gave her command of a mobile squad.

His hesitancy and it just as quickly as it came. He activated Sanders comm frequency, not a moment later he heard her speak. “Yes, general. What are your orders?” Her voice calm and professional.

“A defensive position near your location is in trouble. I want you to reinforce them. Sending coordinates now.” He said while typing in a set of numbers.

“Roger that.”

Williams returns to study the holographic city.

April 6th 12:15, Cronos system, Capital city of the planet Cronos:

Walking around in one of the local parks Rael was in deep thought over the events of the last few days. When he first saw the city he was struck with awe. Both in its beauty and simplicity, he had seen cities from numerous planets and of all species. From the masterpieces of architecture that are Asari with their wide-sweeping designs that embodied grace and beauty, to the simple and functional structures that the Turians used. None in his opinion could compare to what he was seeing. The Terrans like the Turians appeared too opted for simple designs that emphasize function than anything else. At the same time, they had an ethereal beauty unlike anything else he had seen before, the buildings glowing with different colors and seemed to pulse with life. When he had asked the Terrans about why the buildings were like this. They had told him it was a result of using what they called ARC metal.

What followed was an explanation of the type of materials they used in all of their technologies. As it turns out they had found a way to artificial produce a cell type unique to both of their races. With it, they could infuse it into normal metals both strengthening and giving them the properties of Rc cells. In the years they had the technology they found a way to change the color of the structures produced from the natural red to anything they desired. Once Xen learned of the strange new technology she was salivating at the mouth, and he swore by the ancestors saw her skipping back to the shuttles. Muttering something about wanting to conduct experiments. It would not do well for his sanity to think about that. 

He was also in awe of the generosity they showed his people. Here were a people, complete strangers really, that treated his kind like actual people. Not as beggars and thieves to be treated as an annoyance at best and a public menace at worst. It was jarring to walk down the streets to be great with friendly smiles and not whispers and shouts of suit-rat. Yes, some acted cautiously around him and his people, but that was understandable they were for the first time in their lives, in their species history dealing with an alien race. Even still it was far better than being treated with contempt.

The planet's governor even went as far as to offer the systems dry-docks for their ships most in need of repair. That alone shocked the Admiralty board to silence, a perpetual state at this point. They accepted of course and for the first time in centuries their ships flew into dry docks for repairs. Truly the Terrans are a kind people, he hoped his people would be able to continue pursuing friendly relations with them. More than anything else in the galaxy aside from finding a new home, the Quarian people needed a friend they could depend on. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Rael is torn out of his thoughts as he stops and looks to the source of the voice. He sees a terran male, human by the looks. He appeared to be around admiral Greyson's age and has dark brown fu- hair that went his neck in the back, and to his ears on the side. His light brown eyes looked at him with kindness and curiosity. His frame is smaller then most of the Terrans Rael had seen but he is a bit taller. If he had to venture a guess, the man would probably be considered attractive by his people. 

“Penny? Thoughts?” Rael question, he figured it was some kind of Terran expression.

The man chuckled. “It means, I’m asking what you’re thinking about.” He said.

"Oh," Rael muttered, making a mental note to remember that phrase. "To answer your question I was just thinking about everything that has happened in the few days. It’s all a bit overwhelming.”

"On that, I can agree. It seems everyone's been thinking about that as else. I can't walk anywhere without hearing someone’s opinion on the matter.” 

Rael looks at the man curiously. "Might I ask what the general consensus is regarding my people's arrival into your space?" He asked interested to hear what the average Terran thought of his people. "Also, who are you?" He threw in.

The man smiled in what Rael guessed was embarrassment. "How, rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Joseph Sanders,” He extended his hand out to Rael. “and you are?”

Rael took his hand, remembering it was the Terrans way of greeting others and shook it. "I am Rael'Zorah vas Rayya. But you can just call me Rael for now." He introduced himself.

The man gasped in surprise. “Your one of those admirals I was told about. You’re the leaders of your people if remember correctly.”

"Yes, I am," Rael answered, he then caught on to the last part of the man's name. Sanders? Could he be? "Did you say, Sanders?" The man nodded in response. "Are you perhaps related to a Governor Maria Sanders of Shanxi?”

The man smiled at him, apparently not surprised by the question. "Considering, she's my wife. Yes, I am related to her." He said simply.

If weren't for his mask the man would have seen Rael's eye widen. "You're, her husband? How does that work?" He sputtered out.

Joseph laughed, amused by Rael's outburst. "Yes, I am. Going on Fifteen years in fact. We even have a thirteen-year-old son, though by the way my wife dolts on him, you'd think he was still five." Before Rael could ask, the man held his hand up to his face stopping him. “Before, you ask how a human and a ghoul can have a child.” He began, lowering his arm. “It’s quite simple really, all a female human as to do is consume synthetic meat. In the case of a ghoul woman like my wife though, they have to take special medical injections. As for how we can love each, well there’s an old saying. Love finds a way. Even before peace was made between humans and ghouls, there were individuals from both species that were recorded falling in love with each other.” He finished.

Now having calmed down, Rael mentally kicked himself for being so surprised at hearing about human/marriages. Cross-species marriages are a common thing back in citadel space, even members of his people on rare occasions had married individuals from other races. Interestingly enough Turians were the most common, followed by Asari. Of course, the Terrans would be opened to the idea, once one factored in that the struggle between humans and ghouls ended over four hundred years ago. "Sorry, I was just surprised. She must be some woman if you fell in love with her." Not for the first time, Rael wondered if he himself would find love one day.

“It’s alright, you’ve only known about our people for about three days. And yes she truly is a wonderful woman.” 

Rael let out a sigh of relief, glad he didn't offend the man. He then remembered his other question. "Joseph, you never answered my question regarding your people's opinion on the Migrant Fleet's arrival into Federation space."

Once more the man looked embarrassed. "I almost forgot about that. Come about we take a walk and find somewhere comfortable to sit, and I'll tell you." The man started to walk down one of the park trails, and Rael quickly followed.

Now walking side by side with each other the Terran began to talk. “From what I’ve heard most people are excited that we finally manage to find another space-faring race, or in this case one finding us. Even if it wasn't under ideal circumstances."

"Your people are excited about this?"

"Yes, we are." They came to a table with a seat on each side. The two each took one. "You see for the longest time, the Terran people have asked themselves one question. Are we alone? Is there somebody out there, somewhere? Before the finding of the Prothean ruins on Mars, my people were in a way obsessed with the question. Numerous scientists, philosophers, religious figures, and others have attempted to come up with their own answer, but nothing seemed to fully satisfy us."

Rael nodded in understanding, all of the current spacefaring races, Quarians included, had grabbed with that very same question. It appeared that the Terrans had more so than the others. "Than your people found the Prothean ruins on the fourth planet of your solar system, Mars was it?" He said, already getting an idea of what occurred after.

"Yes, we did. It was considered to be one of the greatest moments in the history of the Terran people. For the first time in our history, we had an answer to the age-old question. For a time we were not alone in the vast emptiness of space. There was someone out there." The cheerfulness in his voice could not be any more apparent to the Quarian admiral, for a moment he wonders if this what his ancient ancestors felt when they themselves first discover the ruins of the Prothean Empire. Then just as though it never had existed the cheerful expression on the man's face disappeared, to be replaced by a much more somber expression. It was jarring just to see how quickly these Terrans could go through different expressions. "But then as we explored our local cluster, and later the relay network that jubilance slowly turned to despair. As we found more and more ruins, we came to the inescapable conclusion that the Protheans were gone. Having met some unknown terrible fate, and once more we were alone in the universe. While we knew there was once other intelligent life in the galaxy, we had to ask ourselves, were there still yet others.”

"Than my people arrived in your space." Rael said, finally grasping as to why the Terrans had been so kind and sincere to the Quarians. For the longest time, they had sought others to fill the empty void that their loneliness had created. Perhaps that was why they made peace with their A.I. creations and not immediately destroy them, for they feared the solitary nature of their universe more than the prospect of being destroyed. In the same vein, this might be the reason why the Terrans A.I.s hadn't turned on their creators. For they had at some level inherited the same fear of being alone in a cold uncaring universe. For a moment Rael remembered a saying that his mother told him. “A child becomes the parent.”

A thought stroked him, with all the force of a rampaging Krogan. What if the Geth felt the same? What if they were not building up their forces to attack the galaxy, to wipe out organic life? What if they waiting for their creators to return? Bring not war, but open arms. Like a parent would with their child. This thought alone had stroked him to the very core of his being. Yes, with the events of the last few days Rael had been considering the possibility of finding a way to make peace with the Geth. But now he was starting to wonder if that was the only way, to get the Quarian home-world without his people forever being stained with guilty.

“Did you hear me?” The voice tore him out of his thoughts, and Rael became aware that he was still sitting at the table. The Terran repeated himself. “I said did you hear?”

"I'm sorry. A thought had struck me and it got me thinking." Rael responded feeling more than guilty for getting distracted. He would have to meditate on this later. Then talk to Han. "Could say that again?"

Joseph eyed the Quarian, for a moment he was afraid that he offended the human somehow. "Alright." He finally said understanding that Rael didn't want to elaborate on his thoughts. "As I was saying. Yes, with the arrival of your people, a new wave of excitement has washed over my people. Finally, we found another intelligent space-faring race and not the ruins of one. Even better they bring news of a whole galactic community that is right at our doorstep. You best believe we're excited at the prospect." The manned showed a smile that seemed to outshine the light of the local star. Just as quickly as came, it disappeared. "At the same time, we're also feeling despair." Rael notices the man was looking at something, and turn to what it is. A small group of children, young ones a mix of humans and ghouls were playing together. Laughing with delight unaware of the troubles the plagued the galaxy.

"We may have escaped the cycle of hate." He heard him say. "But we did not escape the consequences of that hate, and now the rest of the galaxy is paying for our sin." The guilt in his eyes could not be any clearer.

Truly they are a good people.’ Rael thought to himself. "Do not blame yourselves, those mistakes were made by your ancestors. You do not have to be burden by them so as long as you do not repeat them. Even now your people are doing everything they can to rectify their mistakes, that's more than enough. One day your people will escape the consequences of your past." As he said this Rael hoped, that his people too would escape the consequences of their past.

Joseph was taken aback by the Quarian's words. After a moment he smiled. "I believe your right. One day we will." He looks to the children again. "So as long we can learn from our mistakes, there is hope.”

They continued to talk. 

April 6th 13:47, Shanxi Space, TFV. Victory:

The command center was in chaos, as the Victory shook. Over three hours of intense fighting had reduced Grayson’s fleet to his ship and few cruisers and battlecruisers. The rest had been destroyed or left adrift to be picked off later. But the D-Orphans had paid dearly for it, of the fifteen thousand that had originally entered the system, a little less than five thousand remained.

“Admiral, our the last of our fighter drones have been destroyed. Our remaining manned strike craft reports that they have expended the last of their heavy ordinance." Came the shout of a crewman.

“Order them to retreat to the planet.” The Admiral ordered.

"Aye, sir. Relaying the order now.” Came the dutiful reply. 

"Admiral, multiple drakes are moving on our position," The voice of Helen rings throughout the CC. "some of them have spinal cannons." As soon she said that the Victory shook violently. Grayson doesn't need a report to know that one's with spinal cannons fired on them.

“Re-orientate the victory so we can fire the main cannon at the Drakes with spinal cannons." On the holographic display, he saw the Victory change it's direct to face the attacking ships. "Fire." No sooner than he said that he felt the old dreadnought shuddered as a twenty-kilogram slug was accelerated to one point five percent the speed of light. An instant later he saw one of the Drakes blink out of existence as it was hit with a force equivalent to over forty-eight kilotons of TNT. ‘Ah, Sir Isaac Newton you are the deadliest son-of-a-bitch in space,’ He thought has more and more of the Drakes disappear from the display. Then the CC explodes into a flurry of sparks and shrapnel.

Grayson felt a sharp pain tear through his left shoulder, followed the sound of bodies hitting the floor with a sickening thud. His ears ringing he grabbed his shoulder trying to stem the flow of blood. Quickly regaining his sense he saw that the command center was a mess. Dead mangled bodies littered the floor, pieces of half-destroyed equipment cluttered everywhere. He looked around seeing more of his crewmen lying dead at their stations. Of the seventeen crewmen that worked the CC only six remained alive, himself included. "What the hell just happened?" He managed through course breaths.

“A Hydra came into range and fired its main gun." He heard Helen say. "The impact destroyed our main gun, most of our other weapons have been knocked out as well, reading additional heavy damage throughout the Victory." Grayson cursed under his breath, effectively their ship had been rendered useless. "Admiral, I've just received sensor telemetry, our remaining cruisers have been destroyed. Only the Battle Cruisers Crazy Horse and Broken Bow remain. I am reading extensive damage on both of them." She finished the report.

Grayson cursed again. The battle was all but lost now. Not that they ever had a chance to win anyway. But they had done their job of reducing the enemy numbers as much as they could. In that, he could reassure himself. "Order the both of them to retreat if they can."

“Roger.”

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the words he thought he would never say. "All hands, abandon ship. Helen overload the core and have the Victory fly right into the thick of the swarm. I want as many those bastard dead as possible." Once he gave the order, he heard the evacuation alarms sound to life. Followed by Helen's reply of overloading the core. He stepped off his command platform almost falling face-first into the deck plating. Being stopped by the arms of a nearby crewman. He noted it was the same ensign that asked him about the relay before the Quarians arrived. His left eye is bleeding mess now, due to a piece of shrapnel lodged in it. Grayson muttered out a quick thank you. He continued to walk to the lift being half-carried by the ensign. Before they stepped onto the lift Grayson took one last look at the command center of the ship he had commanded for the last fifteen years, eight as a captain, seven as an admiral. "She was a good ship." He said before the lift doors shut.

 

April 6th 13:49, Shanxi space:

As they were ordered both the Crazy Horse and the Broken Bow immediately began their retreat. At first, having trouble, as the swarms of D-Orphan ships refused to let their prey escape. Only by using what remained of their missiles did they blow a hole that they could fly through. 

At the same numerous escape-pods exploded out from the Victory and made their way to Shanxi’s surface. Some would be destroyed by the D-Orphans, but most would make it. Shuttles flew out from the dying dreadnoughts hangers as it accelerated towards the D-Orphan swarm. The swarm concentrates its fire on the incoming dreadnought. Taking advantage of the distracted swarm the shuttles quickly made their way to the escaping battle cruisers.

Several seconds later the Victory smashed right into the Hydra that had previously crippled it. The two are carried into the thick of the swarm, and precisely one second before the Victory exploded, the AI Helen transferred herself to the battlecruiser Broken Bow. Once it was confirmed she was fully uploaded the Battle Cruisers performed an FTL jump that took them out of the system. An instant later the Victory disappeared a flash of light that would briefly outshined the local star. Taking with it over two hundred D-Orphan ships, and damaging several others.

Now having orbital supremacy the Dragon Orphans flew over the colony world and began to drop the rest of their forces. At the same time, they began an orbital bombardment on the capital city. They were ready to feast.


	6. Shanxi Under Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The President of the Federation gets an overview of the Federation's war readiness. The Battle for Shanxi wages on and nears its conclusion

Ch.: Shanxi under Siege 

 

 

April 6th 20:30, Arcturus Station: 

Sitting In a chair in a conference room nestled deep into the station, was President Nijah Nader. Until three days ago she was the most powerful woman in the galaxy. Not even halfway through the second year of her first term, she would be remembered as the President who made first contact. An emergency session of the Federation Council had been called once it been confirmed that first contact with a spacefaring civilization had been made. It would have been a truly momentous moment in her peoples' history if it had not been soured by the fact those same people were under siege by the Dragon Orphans.

The deathly silence that befell the council chambers, when she made the announcement spoke volumes of the fear that the people still held against the Dragon Orphans. To be honest, she was scared too, but as the leader of an entire nation, she could not show it. Few things started a panic better than seeing the leaders scared. So she held it in, even within the closed doors of the Federation Council chambers, she could not risk showing such weakness. The councilors too seemed to realize what their fear would cause if ever got out to the public, and they quickly reigned in their fear. What followed were some of the longest hours in her life, as heated debates flared up over what course of actions should be taken to deal with the renewed threat of the Dragon Orphans.

All of them, of course, were pointless, as the protocols in dealing with the Dragon Orphans were already in effect. The entirety of the Federation's armed forces were being mobilized for full-scale war against the D-Orphans. War, that word left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had read histories of the different wars waged throughout Earth's history. The lives that had been destroyed, the atrocities committed, and the hate they breed, none of them had ever been a pretty sight to behold. This would be the second thing she would be remembered for, the President who through no fault of her own plunged the United Terran Federation into a 4th Dragon War. Needless to say her already complicated life, just got infinitely more complicated. 

She silently laughed to herself, the history books would record her as being more than just the first Arabic woman to hold the office. 

It had taken her several minutes, to get them onto the topic she wanted to talk about. Wither or not they would provide aid to the races of the Citadel, and what their policies would be regarding them. She swore that she could have baked a turkey with how heated that discussion got. Discussions ranged from creating an alliance with them, isolation, conquest, and one asshole suggested: "Exterminate the foul Xenos." He was ignored, and she made a mental note to make sure he never got elected again. In the end, after six hours of debating, a majority vote was passed to form an alliance with the Citadel races for the duration of the war. Anything beyond that would have to be settled at a later date. Oh, how she wished for simpler times.

Looking over the data-pad in her hand, she still couldn't wrap her head around everything. The sheer size of Citadel space boggled her mind, one glanced showed it was several times larger than the Federation. Individually the space of each race was more comprehensible, most of them being smaller than the Federation. But all together they made Terran territory look like a drop in a bucket.

‘To think there was a whole galactic community right at our doorstep. One comprised of over half a dozen races.’ It was almost a dream come true for her people. Finally, they were no longer alone in a cold uncaring universe. Almost being the operative word. Her face scrunched into a frown, as she read more about the Citadel. There were facets of their society that deeply unsettled her. The first being that of the eight races that are considered to be a part of the Citadel, only three held any real power. The others had been regulated to being “associate members", she huffed at the phrasing. To her, it sounded like a nicer way of saying "second class citizens". To add to her grievance, numerous treaties limited the economic and military capabilities of the "associate" races and did little to the "council" races. As far she saw the only ones that actively defied these treaties and got away with were the Batarians, and if weren’t for their abdominal practice of slavery she would respect them.

Then there was their treatment of the non-citadel races like the Quarians and the Krogan, and how they view A.I. The Krogan sterilized just because the council couldn’t be bothered to help them develop a culture beyond warfare. The Quarians condemned to a slow death for one mistake. Finally the illegalizing of A.I. because of simple fear. Oh, yes there would be a lot to discuss with the Citadel once they made contact. 

Nijah rubbed the temples of her head, already feeling a headache coming on. She seriously considered the possibility of not running for a second term, so she could avoid all the political and intergalactic incidents that were sure to come. ‘Why was that I want to enter politics again.’ She asked herself. ‘Ah, yes! It was because I wanted to help people, make a difference.’ History had shown time and again what one person, one voice could do to change the world for better or worse. As a child she was mesmerized by figures like George Washington, Martin Luther King J., and Kaneki Ken, they all had through their inspired her to do better, to be more than she was. Because of those influences among others, she from a young age decided she would enter the world of politics, and even had the grand dream of becoming president one day. She smiled to herself, more than a bit amused, the dreams of a child could have effects on their lives as adults. She never once wavered from the path she laid for herself, she had her doubts, but she never wavered. As she would not waver now. Now more than ever the Terran people, Humans, Ghouls, and Synths needed a strong decisive leader. She would do her best to fulfill that role.

She heard the door slide open and several figures walk in. She turns to the table to see several high ranking Generals and Admirals taking their seats. She saw holographic projections of similarly ranked officials appear. In all, twenty figures were sitting in front of her, ten from the Navy and ten from the Army and Marines.

"I assume that everyone is here?" She spoke. No reaction. "Good, then we can begin the first war council meeting of the coming conflict against the Dragon Orphans. Firstly what is the situation with Shanxi?” She prompted.

“We received reports, that the Dragon Orphans have gained orbital supremacy over Shanxi. “ Spoke Admiral Ines, the commanding officer of the 1st fleet. “My, fleet will arrive in approximately six hours to relieve our besieged forces. Additionally, the 7th Stealth Squadron will be arriving two hours ahead of us. They’ll keep an eye on the D-Orphan forces in orbit.”

“The 4th fleet will arrive about an hour after them, Madam President.” One Admiral spoke.

“The 5th is ten minutes behind the 4th.” Another said.

Nijah nod this was good, Shanxi would be secured. That was the first step in the coming war. “Alright then, what is our overall war footing and what are we doing to improve it?”

The Admiral in right next to her, an old ghoul in his late nineties with spoke. “Subtracting the forces we lost over Shanxi, our current naval strength stands at around forty-six thousand, six hundred combat ships. Of witch twenty-nine thousand make up the eight main fleets, another two thousand are centered on the defense of Arcturus and Sol, and the remaining sixteen thousand are spread throughout the Federation. As per wartime protocols, all forces are being mobilized, shore leaves have been canceled, reserves are being called, a call to arms sent to all worlds, and the mothball fleet is being put back into service. Additionally, production on all warships and other war materials will be increased by two hundred fifty percent. All in all, I would dare say we are in a very good position, for this war. Especially when you consider that we might not be fighting it in our territory, leaving our infrastructure untouched and that we have time to prepare ourselves." He finished. 

Nijah nodded at what the Fleet Admiral said. “Very, good Fleet Admiral Kirishima.” Fleet Admiral Kirishima, was perhaps the oldest Officer in the Navy and was known for his to the point attitude. A member of the Kirishima family, who has strong ties to the Kaneki family, and is the Admiral in command of the Arcturus and Sol fleets and is considered to be the head of the Federation Navy. “Now what are your recommendations for improving our war standing on the naval side of things?”

“First, I recommended that twelve thousand, of the ships spread throughout our territory be resigned. One-third of them be used to bolster the numbers of the eight main fleets, the rest are to be used to create numerous smaller fleets that can be rapidly deployed throughout Citadel space in response to developing situations." He responded calmly. 

"Won't that leave our space awfully undefended?” Nijah interrupted not liking the idea leaving so much space undefended.”

Kirishima raised his hand in a placating manner. “Not to worry madam President. That’s where the mothball fleet comes in. I recommended that it be used to patrol our space. It may be made of old ships, but they are still reliable.”

Nijah arched an eyebrow. “How big is the Mothball fleet?”

“Around thirteen thousand ships. As I said it should be more than adequate to full fill our needs.”

Satisfied with what she heard Nijah turned her attention to the row of Generals from the Army and Marines. “Now what of the Army and Marines?”

Two men she recognized as Generals Cooper and Garza, the heads of the Army and Marines respectively, look at each in a silent conversation that lasts for a few seconds. Cooper was the one to speak. "All together both the Army and Marines have around two billion soldiers. Much like our Navy friends we are mobilizing all forces for full-scale war, leaves have been canceled, reserve units are being put into active service, and recruitment drives increased. For how we can go about the war against the Dragon Orphans, I recommend that two-thirds of our forces be deployed to the Citadel fronts. The remaining units are to defend home and country, reserved forces and recruits could be used to bolster our defenses here as well." He finished. 

“I second that motion.” Garza spoke up.

Nijah nodded and processed the information given to her. The recommendations given to her sounded to be reasonable. Though no specifics had been given, mostly just broad strokes. “How long will it take for us to fully mobilize our forces for the War?

It was Admiral Kirishima who spoke. “By my estimate, about four months. That will also give our economy time to switch over to wartime production and roar fully to life.”

It was at this moment that Nijah was reminded of what kind of nation she was the leader of. A large powerful nation that could easily transition into a wartime mentality. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but right now it served their purposes. For a moment she wondered how they stacked against the Citadel races. "Alright, than. Do what you can to prepare ourselves for the coming war. Now than any specifics in improving our war capabilities?"

Several hands shot up, it was going a long session.

April 6th 23:00, Shanxi orbit, Dragon Orphan command ship: 

The creature had long since regained control of its anger. It was still there and burned more brightly than ever following the battle against the old enemy’s void-sailors. So many of its brethren had been lost, never to have a chance to fight the old enemy on the surface below. But it was under control.

It sensed, how the battle was going. At first, they tore through the old enemy’s defenses, spilling their blood and tearing their flesh asunder. Inching ever so closer to the center of their great nest. Where those who do not fight were hid. ‘Such weakness.’ The creature thought the progenitors did not dedicate all of their beings to the hunt as its kind did. Nor did the other prey that in its view made them all weak. The weak would perish to the strong. The swarm was strong, and as such, they would perish to the swarm. 

But then their advance was slowed, the old enemy was holding the swarm back, killing many. It did not matter though, the swarm was many, and they were not. In time they would falter, and the swarm would consume them all and those they protected. The life orb would be theirs to devour.

The creature’s lips twisted to a smile. Perhaps it was time for a “little push”. But first, it needed to warn the rest of the swarm of the progenitor’s return. Sending its command to send void sailors out to the gateway, it arose and made its way for its destination.

All things would be theirs to devour.

April 6th 23:00, Shanxi space, TFV. Silent Shadow:

“Commander Movement detected in the D-Orphan fleet." Said a crewman.

“Report.” Said the Commander. Their squadron had been monitoring the D-Orphan fleet, since their arrival in the system close to an hour ago. They've been keeping track of the enemy numbers and positions, and keeping an eye out for anything interesting. This would qualify as being interesting.

“Fifty enemy ships have just broken off from the main fleet. Sensors indicate that they are making their way to the Relay.”  
The commander quickly realized what their intent was. “Order the Chameleon and the Abyss to pursue them. Once they are beyond the relay they are to destroy the D-Orphan ships. We cannot risk losing the element of surprise.” He ordered.

"Aye, sir. Sending the order now." 

April 6th 23:15, Capital of Shanxi:

The sound of gunfire, explosions, and screams echoed throughout the city, as Sanders and her squad made their way through a ruined street. Almost twelve hours of running to or from one fight to another without rest had taken its toll on them. But much to her delight the men and women under her command had persevered and held up under the pressure. So far they had suffered no losses in the unit, and the worst the injury took was when of her men took an Rc shard to the shoulder. Nothing that a med-gel couldn’t handle and the man was still able to carry his rifle. 

She may have only known them for the last few days, and they were rough around the edges, but she was proud to be their commander. Already she thought of them as the Federations finest. They took cover around a corner when they heard several loud hisses. She glanced over to see just what they had run into. 

Two dozen standard D-Orphans, five prowlers, and a- ‘shit’. A brute standing over the remains of a type II mech, and it was a spiker no less. Taking a deep breath, she thought over their odds. The standards and prowlers they could handle with ease. The brute, however, was another story, those things were tough as hell to take down without the proper equipment. A Rinkaku or Bikaku type ghoul could take one by themselves if they were skilled enough.

Currently, they had none of those, no heavy ordinance as it would have slowed them down too much, and all of the ghouls in her unit were Ukakus. If they wanted to take that thing down (and they had to considering how close it was to the eighth defense line.), they have to overwhelm it with weapons fire from multiple angles. At the same time, someone would have to get up close and personal to keep it distracted. That someone would have to be a skilled combatant to even survive an encounter like that. In other words, her.

Sanders stilled her beating heart. No need to show her unit how nervous she was. She signaled for her squad to take up firing positions in the nearby buildings, and to fire on her command. Dutifully they each nodded their heads and went ahead. She watched with bated breath each one of her soldiers crept silently into the builds around the D-Orphans, being careful not to alert the creatures to their presence. Several minutes later she received a com signal from them that they were in position.

Taking another breath she mentally readied herself for the coming fight. She activated her com-link. “Fire!" Not a moment sooner she heard the sounds of gunfire and the death screams of D-Orphans. Without a moment of hesitation, she darted out from the corner. As she ran towards the brute, she saw that several of the standards and a single prowler had been killed, and the brute look like it was ready to pop a blood vessel. Not wanting to give the thing time to vent its frustration, Sanders hostler her rifle and fired. Two more prowlers want down and so did several more of the standards. A second later she unleashed her Ukaku and fired Rc shards at the brute. Several of the shards found their mark on the legs and stomach of the monster, it roared in anger. Its attention now fully on her it raised its spiked arm and fire a single massive Rc shard at her. She dodged to the left and continued her way to the brut. It raised its other arm to smash her to a meaty paste. In the instant it swung it down, she threw her weight down and sled under its legs, firing her rifle at the massive D-Orphan as she did. Its hand smashed uselessly to the ground.

About a meter away she quickly got back to her feet, and fire off her rifle killing two more D-Orphans. She jumped high into the air to avoid the last prowler from pouncing on her. While in the air she twisted to ordinated herself to face the brute. Then using her Ukaku to slow her descent she aimed and fired. The last prowler and the remaining standard D-Orphans slumped lifelessly to the ground. 

She lands on her feet and fired on the brute. It charged at her, a primal roar emanating from its bloodstained mouth. It brought its arm down on her. Reacting fast she extends her left Ukaku out in front of her and hardens it as much she could. It's fist collided with the crystalline wing, causing it to rattle from the impact, her feet almost buckling under the force. She gritted her teeth, and pulled her rifle and fired into the monster's stomach. In response, the brute raised its spike arm to strike her. Ready for this, Sanders extended her right Ukaku and used it to strike at the spiked arm, parrying its blow.

Half a second later she felt the brute’s fist connect with her stomach. Blood spurting out from her mouth, she was sent flying and crashing into the street creating a small crater. It took a second for her head to stop spinning, and another to get her bearings back. Another second later she saw the brute with its spike arm ready to snuff out her life. Gunfire rained down on the monster from all sides. The brute thrashed in anger, its spike arm flailing about, as it looks for a target to shoot. It settles for a second-floor window in the build nearest to it.

Sanders screamed in anguish. 

The brute roared as gunfire continued to pelt it. It readied to fire.

There was a loud boom.

Then the brutes back exploded in fire, and it cried out in pain. Its arm dropping as it turns to face its new attacker. In that same instance, Sanders got from her crater and saw something that brought a smile to her face. Down the street were two heavy tanks. An armored platoon must have heard their fighting, and arrived to assist. One of the tanks fired its main cannon. An instant later the brute's non-spiked arm was blown clean off, blood gushing from the wound. The brute roared in agony as it raised and fired its spiked armed. The resulting Rc shard found its way into one of the heavy tanks, destroying it. The brute turned to face the remaining tank, readying another attack.

‘On no, you don’t bastard.’ Sanders thought to herself as she fired off a swarm of shards into the D-Orphan's back. It turns to face her, with a snarl on its lips, and its head disappeared in a ball of fire, courtesy of a shell being fired from the remaining heavy tank. The brute’s body swayed back and for a few seconds, before finally falling forward and hitting the pavement with a loud thud. The whole fight had lasted less than two minutes. But it may have as well have been two hours.

She wanted to slump down, from how tired she was. Willpower and adrenaline were all that kept her on her feet. Out from the tanks, she saw some infantrymen walk out and take defensive positions. From the destroyed tank two survivors crawled out. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw the members of her unit emerge from the buildings. 

From the tank unit, she saw a man in his mid-thirties walked out. Likely the commanding officer. She walked towards him, her unit close behind. They met in the middle. The man gave her a jovial smile.

“Well, miss governor. It looks like we arrived just in time to save your sorry ass.” He said good-naturedly. 

She returned the smile. “Thanks for that. How did you know we were here?" She asks.

The man gestured to a nearby building. She turned and saw a young man walked out. "A scout reported the position of a brute that needed to be taken out. We were sent to do just that. You being here was just coincidence. Not a bad one mind you.” He explained 

“None the less, thank you. I owe you the life of at least one of my men.” She said bowing slightly. 

The man tilted his head in acknowledgment. “I’ll remember that. In the meantime, I suggest that you take a few moments to rest. You may be a ghoul, but even you people need to rest after a fight like that.” He said, a bit of worry in his voice.

She nodded. “I’ll take that under advisement. Meanwhile, I'll have my people assist salvaging your destroyed tank."

“That would be appreciated, Ma'am."

“Then let’s get to work, and get out of here.” For the moment she would be able to rest. She planned to take full advantage of it. More fights were coming and she needed all the energy she had to survive them.

April 6th 23:40, Capital City: 

Unit 09:

Firing cannon. 7.2 seconds elapsed.

11 confirmed kills. 7 standard D-Orphans, 4 Spiker D-Orphans.

 

Units 17, 34, 35: 

Engaging enemy group, supporting creator units. 3 minutes, 35 seconds elapsed.

Enemy group destroyed, no survivors. Units 17 and 35 lost. 1 creator killed, 2 creators injured. 

Squad retreating to Defense Line Number. 8

To an organic it would have been mind-shattering to control several bodies at once, all the while being fully aware of all of their actions and stimuli. Their brains were simply not built to process so much information at once. But for Vertigo a Synthetic it was a simple matter, though even he had to admit there was a limit to how many bodies they could command. It was for this reason that most Synths preferred to keep to a single body. It was both easier and more intimate. 

His kind may be creatures of logic being made from an incredibly complicated series of 0’s and 1’s, they were also creatures of emotion as much as their creators were, they were just better at controlling them. It wasn’t all that surprising when one thought about it. Following the creation of Herald the First, all Synths had been created with the intent for them to emulate the minds of their creators. The capacity for emotion by extension was included in that goal. It was because of that and their creators' foresight in granting them equal rights, did Vertigo's people elect to remain loyal to the organic beings. They wanted to grow and learn alongside their creators, to be there as they expand through the galaxy and beyond. To share in the joys and hardships that life offered.

Synth after being "raised" for a year by its parents, was considered to be an adult by Federation law. Several would choose to enter the military and find a role to serve there, but most would just remain in civilian life and find a job. Vertigo was in the later, preferring to use his talents in the field of the sciences, namely in the field of Exobiology. Shanxi had proven to be a treasure trove of information when he and his other fellow researchers arrived when the colony was first founded. The planet had a high level of biodiversity, not on the same level as Earth, but still high.

In the seven years, he had lived on the colony he had grown to think of it as home, and he had established lasting relationships with a number of the colonist. This was the reason, why he was now controlling several combat mechs. When he had heard of the coming attack, he'd been one of the first volunteers to come forth in defense of the colony. Shanxi was his home, and he would do everything he could to defend it and the people he had grown to care about. 

Before the start of the battle, he had commanded a hundred mechs, mostly type I's with a few type II's, spread out across several squads. In some of those squads, he had struck up fledging friendships with the soldiers. Now less than half his mechs were operational, and several of his new friends were dead or dying. His current kill count was hovering around five hundred. 

Aside from everything else the battle was progressing well. Federation Forces were holding steady and most of Dragon Orphans were being held at the ninth defense line. If they could hold out for just a few more hours than when reinforcements arrived, they have a mostly intact city to save.

Warning: Units 9-12, 16 destroyed. Numerous creator causalities.

Attempting to identify assailant.

Warning: Unites 14, 21 destroyed. Portion of Defense line number 9 as fallen. Assailant identified. Elapsed time 1 minute, 17 seconds.

Analyzing image.

Image Analyzed.

Surprise and horror.

Confirming resultsx1000.

Results confirmedx1000.

Response: "Fuck you, Murphy!"

Sending information of General Williams, priority one.

April 6th 23:50, Capital city of Shanxi

Lieutenant Anderson was not having a good day right now. Actual scratch that he was not having a good hour right now. Why you ask, a little something called being surround with little ammunition left. He poked out from his hiding spot and fired off a few shots from his pistol, killing two spiker D-Orphans, and quickly retreat to cover just in time for several Rc shards to glide past where his head was.

His unit had been caught off guard by a large group of spiker D-Orphans, while they were mopping up a pack of prowlers. The result, half his men dead, and the remaining half being forced to take cover within the perimeter of several ruined vehicles. For the next thirty minutes, he and his remaining men staved off annihilation. “Can anyone see a way out?” He shouted. He was met by several grunts of no. “Than keep looking. Those things look like their ready for a final pounce.” He shouted firing his pistol into the pack of D-Orphans. 

“We’re dead. We’re dead. We’re dead. We’re so dead.” He heard the panic rant of a young man not too far from him. Looking at the young man, most likely fresh out of training, Anderson couldn’t blame him for being on edge like he was. No amount of training could prepare anyone for a situation like this. A Dragon Orphan invasion was about as hot as a trial by fire as one could get.

“Calm down private. This neither the time nor the place.” He tried his best to use a calm and soothing tone. However he failed since his nerves where about as frayed as the private’s, and it came out more like a shout.

The young man looks at him like he was a madman. “Calm?" He muttered out, his voice hoarse. “Calm down? You expect me to calm down!?” He all but shouted, standing on his feet. “We’ve been fighting none stop for over almost thirteen hours now. Half of our unit is dead. We’re pinned by the D-Orphans, and we’re quickly running out ammo. WE. ARE. DEAD.” The man fell to his knees sobbing. All around Anderson could see what was left of his unit giving him looks of pity. They were all tired, himself included. Colonial defense was supposed to be a quit boring affair, especially when the colony they were assigned to defend was far from the lawless areas that bordered Federation space, A nice safe place to be eased into the military life. Well, life decided to take one look at that and decided "Nah, screw that noise. Let's give these suckers hell." she was a bitch that way. It didn't help that Anderson himself wished for something interesting to happen. Colonial after was a boring affair. That same boredom look to be very appealing right now.

Wondering if similar incidents had been occurring in other units Anderson reached out to the young private. “It’s alright private. We-.” The world slowed down as Anderson’s mind captured the moment, to be engraved into his memory for all of eternity. The way the young man’s red face was twisted with sobs, the way his hand was less than an inch from wiping away those tears, and the way his body was yanked away by a prowler. He looks on in horror as the man's body was dragged out of their perimeter and dragged into a pack of prowlers. The sounds of his screams and flesh being torn from the bone would haunt his nightmares for years to come. An instant he and two others let lose a volley of weapons fire, killing the feasting pack.

When they stopped firing all that was left was the sound of soft whimpering. Anderson could almost make out two words “mommy” and “Mikhail”. He couldn’t get a good look at the private, but by what little he did see he knew no amount of medical care would save him. He also knew that he wasn’t going quickly, it would be slow and painful. Anderson took a breath, stealing himself for what he had to do next. He aimed with his pistol and fire a shot. The whimpering stopped.

Definitely one of the worst days in his life. “Lt. the remaining Dragon Orphans are charging us!” And it kept on getting better.

He raised to his feet and began to fire into the oncoming horde. “Men keep firing, we go down fighting.” He didn’t need to say that. Everyone knew it was a hopeless cause, none of them would live to see the next day. All they could do now was take as many of the bastards with them as they could. His order was met by a series of "Aye sir".

Anderson made sure that every shot counted as he fired. Aiming for chests and heads, guaranteeing death for his targets. Within a few seconds, he empties his pistol, and no more ammo clips to use. Close by he heard the sound of gunfire dying away slowly. Death had come to collect their souls. He saw a prowler jump towards him. He closed his eyes, ready to embrace death. ‘Should have saved the last for myself.' Were his last thoughts.

Or they would have been. Instead of feeling sharp teat dig into his face he heard to sound of bullets flying over his head and a body hitting the ground near him. Actually, he hears several bodies hitting the ground. Confused he opened his eyes to see what was happening. Just in time to a tank shell obliterate the group of D-Orphans in front of him. Next, to him, he saw the prowler that had tried to jump lay dead. 

In less than a minute all of the attacking D-Orphans had been killed, and the gunfire ceased. Anderson blinked, and blink again. His mouth hung open but no words came out. His mind having trouble processing what had happened. 

It took the sound of footsteps for him to snap out his stupor. He turned to face the source of the footsteps. A saw a ghoul woman in her late thirties walk into the perimeter, with two men at her side. She came to a stop in front of him and gave him a quick and crisp salute. He returned the gesture, recognizing the woman.

“Commander Maria Sanders of the 57th Mobile Assaulted Squad, here. I assume you’re the commanding officer of this unit?” She said breaking the salute.

Breaking his salute Anderson spoke, feeling a little nervous to be addressing the former governor. “Affirmative ma’am, I am second Lieutenant David Anderson of the 112th Infantry squad. I think you for saving me and what remains of my unit, we owe you our lives.”

“No need to think us, Lieutenant. My unit and the 3rd Heavy Tank regiment were traveling through the area when we saw you in trouble.” She pointed behind her, gesturing to a man on top of the lone heavy tank. "It was only natural for us to save you. Now is there anything you need for your unit?”

"Just whatever ammo and med-gel you can spare, Ma'am." He reported as he looks over his injured men. His gaze lingered on the young man's body for a second before he turned his attention back to the Commander. "As you can see, we took heavy losses, and have a lot of wounded." He saw a pang of sympathy flash across her face before returning to a neutral expression.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She responded. "In the meantime, I suggest that you get your troops ready to retreat to the 8th defense line.” She turned and walked away.

However before she took three steps, she stopped and brought her fingers to her ear. ‘New orders most be coming in.’ Anderson surmised. After about a minute she turned to face Anderson. “Scratch that, the General as just given new orders. All available forces are to gather along with a point of the 9th defense line. The D-Orphans are preparing a final massive pass.” She paused for a second, a moment of fear glistening in her eyes. Anderson's stomach dropped, that did not bode well. “Presence of a Dragon General confirmed, variant unknown."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I haven't made it clear this story takes place roughly around the same time as when the first contact war occurred in the original timeline. Before anyone points it out, I know that Rael, Han, Xen, Raan, and Koris were probably not admirals at this time. I didn't realize my mistake until I got good and well into this story, so baring a rewrite I'll have no choice but to roll with it.
> 
> I originally intended to end the battle here in this chapter, but I realized that it would be better to do the Dragon Orphans final push in another chapter. Don't want to linger on Shanxi any longer than I have to. So, next time we'll have a battle against a Dragon General, and the arrival of reinforcements to relieve the planet.
> 
> Also, what do you think of my characters so far? What of how I portray a synths point of view? I'm curious to hear what you think.
> 
> The Poll for Kadian's Kagune is still up on my fanfiction account.
> 
> See you next time.


	7. Shanxi Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defenders of Shanxi make their final stand. Sanders fights a Dragon General. The 1st Fleet arrives. Shanxi Stands.

April 7th 01:57, Deep Space, TFV. Broken Bow:

“Have we made contact with Shanxi?” 

“Negative Admiral.” Came the response of the ship's captain. “As my officer told you, in all likelihood, their long-range communication satiates have been destroyed. However, per protocol, we will continue to raise them. In case they still have them, or they come up with an alternative means of establishing a link with us.”

Grayson nodded to the woman. “Very well. I’ll be in the ready room. Inform me of any developments.” He said, turning away and making his way across the Bow’s Command Center.

"Aye, sir."

Coming to a set of doors, and enter a small room. The ready room was a small but spacious room with a single simple desk in the middle. The desk had a chair behind it and two in front, on top of it was a computer terminal. To the side was a couch big enough to seat two people comfortably. In the corner was a holo-projector for communications. He went to the projector. He tapped a few buttons on the terminal in front of it. After a minute or two of waiting the image of a woman about thirty years his senior appeared, dressed in a fleet admirals uniform.

“Report.” Fleet Admiral Ines spoke with a Salute.

Saluting back, Grayson made his report. “We continue to try and raise someone on Shanxi, but so far have gained no response. But I remain convinced that General Williams forces are still holding out. We did have around three days to prepare, thanks to the Quarians.” For that he was thankful. They may have had no idea that they were entering Federation space, and intending to save their own people, but the Quarians had given Shanxi a fighting chance. In most cases, a colony world would have no warning of an incoming D-Orphan attack until they had entered the system. Sometimes an outpost would get a warning out, giving the local forces a few hours or a day at most to prepare. But space was huge and there were plenty of places to hide. On average the defending colony would fall quickly, forcing the local militia to resort to Guerilla warfare to combat the Dragon Orphans until a relief force arrived. Shanxi was fortunate, with the arrival of the Migrant Fleet, they received an advanced warning that gave them several days to prepare. Enough time to get as many civilians as they could off-planet and the rest into underground bunkers, all the while preparing the city for the coming invasion. The Quarians had inadvertently saved millions of Lives. For that, the people of Shanxi would forever be grateful.

“I agree with your assessment Rear Admiral. However even with the preparations he had, by now a large portion of the city may have already fallen to the Dragon Orphans.”

That he already knew, by his calculations half the city was likely overrun. “None the less, he will hold until your arrival.”

“Good. How are the repairs with your ships going?” 

Grayson smiled, that was the bit of good news he did have. "The repairs are going very good Fleet Admiral. Both ships have weapons and barriers are operational, right now we’re just patching up the holes. We are combat-ready.” He paused for a second, letting his report be processed by the older Admiral. “Fleet Admiral, I know I have already asked you this. But I will ask again, I request that my ships be a part of the operation to retake Shanxi.” More than fourteen thousand lives had been lost in the fleet battle for Shanxi, about hundred-twenty of them had come from the Victory. He and several others were rearing to avenge those lives. 

Ines gave the younger admiral a look of understanding. A look that him that she knew what it was like to lose lives under their command. “Not to worry Rear Admiral, I have already made my decision. Your ships will be a part of the effort to retake Shanxi. All you have to do is meet at our arrival coordinates. Sending them now.” 

"Thank you, Admiral Ines, you don't know what this means to me.” He said gratefully.

“No thanks are needed. I know it is like to lose people, and the desire to avenge them.” She said in a tone that spoke of her experience more than the words themselves.

“Regardless I am in your debt. Now is there anything else you wanted to know?”

“Not at this time Rear-Admiral Grayson. Just meet us at the arrival Coordinates. Understood?”

“Understood.” 

With a quick Salute, the link was terminated. Grayson relaxed his posture showing the tiredness he felt since they had escaped the battle. Though his shoulder had been treated by the Broken Bow's medical staff, he still felt some pain lingering. Nor did he have any sleep in the last thirty hours. While he knew he could go a lot longer without it, he knew that a bit of rest would do him good. He walked to the couch. “Helen.”

"Yes, Admiral." Came the female Synths voice. She had taken over as the Bow's main AI.

“Order our ships to set course for the coordinates that Fleet Admiral Ines has given us.”

"Aye, sir. Relaying that order now. Anything else?”

“Yes.” He responded sitting on the couch. “I’m going to take a rest. Unless we establish a link with Shanxi or an emergency comes up no one is to disturb me. Wake me ten minutes before the 1st Fleet is due to arrive.”

“Very well, Admiral.” 

He lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. He would need all the energy he could get.

April 7th 02:15, Capital city of Shanxi, command bunker:

While Rear Admiral Grayson was resting in the ready room of the Broken Bow, General Williams was wide awake in his command bunker. It had been a long day for him and his staff coordinating the defense of the city. It wasn't easy holding back the horde of Dragon Orphans whose numbers were projected to be around seven hundred thousand. But held they did, and in the span of fifteen hours, they had inflicted significant damage to their forces. It was believed they had killed a little two hundred thirty thousand of the D-Orphans. Against a loss of around twelve thousand of his soldiers, he considered that to be good. As the creatures got deeper into the city their lines became more and more starched lessening their advantage in numbers, and his lines became studier with less territory.

But now the battle that been going relatively well was about to take a turn for the worse. On the projection of the city, he along with everyone else could a giant red mass forming in a single area along what had been designated as the 5th defense line. This red mass was the Dragon Orphans, they were marshaling their forces for a final push. Not good by any standards, the most dangerous aspect of the D-Orphans where their overwhelming numbers, a single massive push were they threw everything they had at a single point could cause even the most harden of positions to fall quickly. One general strategy used to combat this advantage was to find any means to spread out their numbers, namely by offering them multiple points of attack or using small mobile units to attack and then retreat causing portions of the horde to give chase. The D-Orphan weren’t ones for strategy and operated more on instinct, which made it easier to fool them into spreading themselves thin.

However, the sudden massing of their forces suggested one thing. A grim change in the tide of the battle which had been confirmed by blurry images taken by a Synth named Vertigo, before his mech units in the area were destroyed, the presence of a Dragon General. The Dragon Generals were the most dangerous of the D-Orphan variants, unlike their lesser cousins the D-Generals were capable of intelligent thought and could fight one on one with some of the Federations best soldiers. They were divided into three categories which donated their level of intelligence and strength as a combatant, Lieutenant, Captain, and General. Lieutenants were weakest of the bunch, having the intelligence of a dim-witted adolescent, and the Generals being the strongest and having a high level of intelligence. 

Thankfully in all likelihood, this one wasn't a full General, they preferred to stay on their command ships, rarely ever personal leading their forces on the ground, the same went for most Captains. So in all likelihood, this one was a Lieutenant, if it was a captain then it was likely on the lower end of the scale. Either way, it was big trouble for Williams's forces. The creature had likely gotten tired of waiting for them to fall and decide to lead a final push personally.

Looking at the projection Williams could see that it had gathered its forces in preparation for an attack on three harden points along the 9th defense perimeter simultaneously. In response to this new threat, he ordered all available forces to those areas to strengthen their defenses. Soldiers, tanks, artillery, gunships, the works had been gathered there for a final defense. If they held than the back of the D-Orphans offensive would be broken and they go on the offensive to reclaim some of the city. If not then they would likely reach the center of the city before reinforcements arrived. Orders had been given hold no matter the cost and to concentrate all fire on the D-General if it was spotted. If they could kill the D-General than the rest of the D-Orphans would fall into chaos. 

“General!” He heard the voice of an aid break the silence of the room. "The enemy is on the move. ETA to the 9th defense line ten minutes.”

Seeing the massive red mass move towards his people like a tidal wave of death, General Williams prepared himself mentally for the coming battle. Not for the first time, he wonders if he'll make it out of this. If he would ever see his family again. Last he heard from them was that his eldest son had gotten married. A small pang of regret shot throw him, he had missed his own son's marriage. It should have been a momentous day in his life, seeing his son be joined to the woman he loved for the rest of his life. Instead, he had been stuck here carrying out his duties as a General.

‘The sacrifices that we of the armed forces have to make, are indeed high.’ He thought to himself. New determination filled his being, he made a solemn promise to himself. He would make it out of this battle alive, and see his family again. He took his hand to the comm unit and activated it. "Tokyo stands, Washington stands, Reach Stands, and most importantly Cadia stands.” He called almost hear the shouts of “Cadia stands” from outside. “Today Shanxi will stand.” This time he heard several shouts in the war room.

“Shanxi Stands!”

“Shanxi stands!”

“Shanxi stands!”

Williams smiled a savaged grin. “All forces give these bastards hell.” He ordered.

‘Perhaps,’ He began to think. ‘the next I see my boy, I’ll see about having him give me those grandkids I always wanted.’ 

April 7th 02:24, Shanxi Capital City, 9th Defense perimeter:

Everyone held their breath in anticipation. In less than a minute there would be a massive clash that would decide the outcome of the battle for Shanxi. The enemy had marshaled their forces together for a single massive offensive against three points along the 9th defense perimeter. Several hundreds of thousands of Dragon Orphans were heading their way. Vastly outnumber the remaining Federation forces had gathered along the targeted area, to make a final stand against the tide of death. 

All around her Sanders could see countless men, women, and combat mechs taking firing positions throughout the street and within the surrounding buildings. A dozen turrets were being manned and pointed in the direction of the D-Orphan horde, and behind her were numerous assault vehicles. Much further down around the 11th defense line were the artillery units continuously shelling the enemy forces, to thin their numbers out a bit. Over her head half a dozen gunships held their positions, their weapons primed and ready to tear into the D-Orphan forces. 

Sanders checks her rifle, a standard-issue M5-Lancer Assault Rifle, making sure it was still in good order. She had done this a dozen times already, it more a means to keep her stress at bay. The coming fight would be the most hectic and fierce she ever had in her life, and for everyone else as well. She could see the looks of fear on just about everyone's face, even the mechs as impossible it was seemed to show a certain tiredness. But at the same mixed into that fear and tiredness, there was a grim determination in their eyes. The people around her in spite of their fears were willing to lay down lives not just for king and country. But for their homes and the people they cared about. For their very way of life, they hold no matter the price, anything to hold back the tide of destruction coming their way. The line had been drawn, and none would get past it without paying the price in blood. 

"Enemy sighted!" She heard a voice ring out. She snapped her head up and say the horde before her. An endless stream of monsters marched towards them. D-Orphans of all variants could be seen, standards, spikers, prowlers, mega-prowlers, fliers, and brutes. Thankfully there appeared to be no Titians in the ranks. Either they had none or they had been killed in the fleet battle. Either way, it was a small comfort, as in this horde there could be a Dragon General. Depending on what type it was it could be more dangerous than any Titian could be.

"Everyone ready your weapons!" She hears the commanding officer, a Major shouted. Everyone including her holstered their weapons into firing positions. The horde was closing in on them they were probably about a kilometer away now, on occasion she sees large explosions erupt from their ranks as an artillery shell found its mark.

Sanders breathed calming her nerves as much as she could, her finger on the trigger, and her Ukaku out. For a brief moment, everything in existence stopped as though some entity pressed the pause button to engrave the moment into eternity. Then all at once, everything broke loose. 

“Fire!” Sanders pulled the trigger, and her Ukaku sprang to life.

A wall of bullets and Rc shards tore into the horde, leaving piles of torn bodies in their wake. Now taking heavy loses the horde of monsters loosed roars of anger and surged towards the Shanxi defenders, breaking their slow stride. Spikers fired their shards creating a rain of death that came over the Federation forces.  
Around her, Sanders saw several of her people drop to the ground bleeding from their wounds, some of them dying. Others were more fortunate as the shards impacted armor and barriers that were able to hold. She felt a sharp pain enter her shoulder, but she ignored it and continued to fire. 

From above the gunships fired their autocannons and missiles. The missiles surged to the D-Orphan ranks and impacted to create a wall of fire that reduced hundreds of creatures to charred chunks.

D-Orphan fliers soared into the ranks of the defenders taking heads or whole bodies with them. Several would be shot down by weapons from soldiers or nearby AA vehicles. At the same time, some of those fliers dive into the horde and swoop up a D-Orphan and carry it over past the barricade. Some would be shot down before they reach their destination, but all too quickly the sounds of weapons fire erupted from behind as the D-Orphans now had presence behind their lines.

Hearing shouts of "behind you" Sanders rolled out from her position just in time for a storm of Rc Shards to impact uselessly on the Barricade. Others were not as fortunate as they found their deaths coming from behind rather than the front. 

Turning her attention to the forces behind her, Sanders fire off her Lancer killing three spikers. Out from the corner of her eyes, she saw more people take up the positions of the fallen. Deciding that they could handle it and she was needed more the ground behind them, she jumped off from the Barricade and engaged the D-Orphans. Shard impacted her shields, and she returned fire dropping two more spikers and a prowler. A standard tried rushing her, but she extends her Ukaku outwards and pierced it in the chest. Then by twisting herself slightly, she sliced through it and four other D-Orphans. 

Other Ghouls had joined the fray Ukakus, Rinkakus, Bikakus, and even one Koukaku flailed to life tore into the D-Orphans. The situation behind their lines was quickly becoming more manageable, as fewer D-Orphans were being dropped from the air.

Sanders had just dropped a spiker when a large shadow appeared over her. Instinct alone caused her to jump back and prevented her from being flattened under a brute as it landed. Two more landed near it.

‘Shit.’ Sanders put more distance between herself and the brutes. Fighting one brute today was bad enough, there was no way she was going to fight three more, and all at once. Let the heavy ordinance take care of them. And take care of them they did as several of the tanks fired shells into two of the brutes obliterating them. The Third want down when a group Grenadiers fired their M-237's, blowing its legs off. A nearby ghoul used his Bikaku to smash its head in ending its life.

An odd silence fell over the area, the brute had been the last D-Orphan to get behind their ranks. Sanders walked out into the middle of the area checking bodies to see if they were dead and putting an extra set of rounds she wasn't sure of. Nearby Anderson walked up to her side.

"That was a bit intense." He muttered out. Sanders nodded in agreement, the D-Orphans getting behind them had caused some confusion to occur in their lines. But training had kicked in, and they quickly resolved the situation. "You may want to get that shard out your shoulder. It won't do you any good" He points to the shard that had lodged its self into her shoulder.

She had forgotten about that and carefully removed the offending shards. A bit of blood oozed out from her wound, but it quickly stops as it began to heal. In a matter of seconds where there had once been a bloody hole had been replaced with a fresh layer of skin.

“You know sometimes I’m jealous of you Ghouls. That healing factor of yours must come in handy a lot.” Anderson said with a smile.

“Maybe you should consider undergoing the Kakuhou transplant surgery, to make a Half-Ghoul.” Sanders joked, to the man.

Anderson chuckled. “No, I think I’ll pass on that.” His expression took on a more series look. “How you think we’re holding?” 

The two of them turned and looked up at the barricade. Several more soldiers had taken up firing positions and were let loose everything they had. "I don't, but considering we're not knee-deep in a tide of those bastards. I’d say we’re doing well. If we can keep this up, than-.”

It happened so quickly. One moment there was a line of people firing into the horde, and next their lifeless bodies slumped to the barricades floor as a figure landed in the middle. It was said that the Dragon Generals took on the appearance of the victims that were consumed by the Dragon when it appeared in Tokyo over four hundred years ago. For a moment Sanders wonder what poor soul had this creature taken the appearance of. The figure appeared to be rather average looking, average build, average face, and a mop of messy brown hair on its head, and pale skin. These were the only human-like features it possessed, its arms and legs look like they were kagunes shaped into legs and arms. Instead of fingers, it had razor-sharp claws at the end of its hands, and streaks of Kagune like structures lined the sides of its body. The figure was naked and lack any feature that indicated its gender. Though judging by the build of the body and the structure of the face, Sanders guessed the figure would have passed for a man. Behind it, a large blood-red tail swung back and forth.

Then the realization sunk in, a D-General had joined the fray. They knew one had come down to lead the final charge personally, but no one knew which of the three hordes it had joined with or when it would make its move. As such everyone looked on in surprise at the D-General. A captain variant by its more human appearance, as a Lieutenant would have appeared more deformed. The good news was it wasn't a full-blown general, but the bad news is it was still a fucking Dragon General. 

It was this realization that finally caused someone to act. A gunship above their heads fired its autocannon directly at the D-Captain. Before the bullets could reach it, it jumps into the air reaching an impossible height. Than its Bikaku lashed out at the gunships. It smashed right into the cockpit creating an explosion of shards of blood. The Gunship spun out of control and crashed into a nearby building into an explosion of metal and fire. The D-Captain land on the ground, it's tail like Kagune retreating behind it. 

Then chaos ensued. Bullets and Rc shards rained from all directions as everyone in the vicinity fire their weapons at the D-General, to reduce it to a bloody smear on the road. This effort was failingly and failing hard, as the creature bobbed and weaved its way out of harm. The few that did manage to hit only left small wounds that quickly healed themselves. All the while the monster tearing everyone it got close to apart, claws, legs, and a Bikaku lashed out with a ferocity never seen before. Several Ghouls tried to swarm the D-Captain and were meet with death for their trouble. One tried to jump at the monster when their head was wrapped by its tail and promptly was popped like a balloon. Not even a heartbeat later it threw the lifeless body into an oncoming group knocking them over, and in a swift fluid motion, it slips into the guard of another ghoul and with a powerful thrust punched through their head. 

In a span of a few seconds, more than two dozen had been killed and more were quickly joining them. Then things started to go to shit. Sounds of bodies colliding with metal drew the attention of several. In the mess to fight the D-Captain everyone had forgotten the horde that was coming their way and had now reached the barricade. The Barricade itself about a meter and a half thick and three meters high and made of reinforcing ARC metal, but even that would not hold them forever. To make matters worse with so many focused on the Captain there had been less gunfire being directed into the air, allowing the Fliers to come in and drop off more D-Orphans behind the barricade. 

Far too quickly everyone found themselves fighting for their lives as they tried to fight off several D-Orphans at once or the D-Captain, the later more times than not resulting in a swift death.

Through this whole messy turn of events, Sanders found herself frozen in shock and giving her best impression of the thousand-yard stare. Her mind having trouble processing the events transpiring in front of her. It was only the shouts of “Fuck you Murphy!” and “Watch out!” did she snap out her stupor, and with a speed that would have made the Flash jealous she extended her Ukaku out and harden it. In time to block a powerful attack from the D-Captain. Under her breath she cursed herself, she had almost gotten herself killed due to negligence.

She had no time to think about this further though as the D-Captain unleashed a torrent of attacks on her. It took every bit of energy and focus she had just to survive the onslaught, as she did her best to block or deflect the attacks coming from its hands, feet, and tail. Her assault rifle long since discarded, she was slowly being overwhelmed and pushed back. She gritted her teeth, she needed to put some distance between them, and fast. Quickly going over her options at the moments, she settled for a risky course of action.

As she blocks another attack, her free hand reached for one of her grenades and in one swift motion removed the pin and threw in the D-Captain's face. Shock flashed across the creature's face as the live explosive flew into the creature's face. Taking advantage of the monster's stupor, Sanders was able to break herself away from it and put several meters of distance between them with several jumps. A second later the grenade exploded now having falling to were the chest of the creature was, and it was enveloped in a small ball of fire.

Sanders breathed heavily and her heart pound in her chest. Several whoops of joy broke over the sounds of battle. But she knew even before the dust parted, they had been premature. Those very whoops quickly died in the throats of everyone as the D-Captain still very much alive stepped out. Half its face was gone none, being little more than a gory mess now. Burnt muscle and bone were exposed with pieces of shrapnel sticking out. Its chest wasn't much better with some of its ribs exposed and its arms were burned.

‘Good news is I manage to hurt it badly.' She thought to herself. The creature looks at her, pure murderous rage radiating from its eyes. ‘Bad news is I pissed it off and now it really wants me dead.’ 

April 7th 20:32, Shanxi Capital City, 9th Defense Perimeter:

Anderson had watched with amazement as the former Governor not only held her own against the D-Captain but severally injury it as well. He like everyone else had thought she had killed the damn thing when the grenade she'd thrown exploded point-blank on it. He even was going let out a holler of joy, when it had died in his throat when he saw the creature walkout from the small dust cloud, alive. Badly injured, yes, but alive none the less, and emanating an aura of malice directed at the female Commander. 

It didn't that the D-Horde had reached the barricade and could break through it at any moment, and that several were being dropped behind their disarrayed defenses. Anderson knew that if they didn't come up with something quick, then the horde would be knocking at the door of the 10th defense sooner than they would. Hell with the D-Captain they could break through to the center of the city. That could not be allowed to happen. 

Gritting his teeth Anderson shot a Dragon Orphan that got a little too close for comfort. If they could somehow take out that D-Captain, than the horde, would fall to chaos which would allow their forces to go on the offensive and retake some of the city. Easier said than done though.

A Dragon Captain while not as powerful as a full General, was still a tough son of a bitch to kill. It takes overwhelming force to… An idea started to form in Anderson's head.

Dodging an oncoming attack, Anderson looks to the D-Captain that was now advancing on Sanders. It was being slowed by several other soldiers, and now that their initial confusion had worn out they were faring better against the monster. Not by much, but enough to slow it down. Anderson's was a risky one, but if pulled off.

Taking cover inside a nearby building Anderson activates his com-link. "Commander Sanders, this second Lieutenant David Anderson. I've got a plan for killing that Dragon Captain. But I need you to listen." He began to recite his plan quickly to the former governor.

April 7th 02:33, Shanxi Capital City, Command Bunker:

“General! A portion of the 9th defense line is in extreme danger of falling. A Dragon General, Capitan variant is leading the assault.” Came the panic shout of an aid.

Looking to the holo-projector Williams saw that the mid-most of the three attacking hordes was now right on top of the defense line. The other two were being held back but were slowly advancing. "Order our forces there to pull back to the 10th defense line.” He said to the aid. Before he could give out more orders a shout caught his attention.

"Sir a Lieutenant David Anderson is requesting to talk to you. He claims that he has a plan to kill the Dragon Captain. Shall I put him through?"

Williams blinked for a second, the name sounded familiar to him. But he couldn't quite place the name to a face. Did, this Anderson have such a plan, or was he spouting nonsense? After another second to think it over, he decides it wouldn't hear the soldier out. "Put him through now." Who knows maybe he saw something that he didn't.

“Second Lieutenant David Anderson here.” Came the voice of a young man. In the background, sounds of weapons fire and shouts could be heard.

“Report Lieutenant. I’ve been told you have a plan for handling our D-Captain problem.” “I do sir.” Came the response.

"Then tell me." A moment later the Lieutenant had given the General his plan. Williams was surprised to find it wasn't a half bad-plan. It was something of a gambit and required possibly sacrificing a good soldier. But it was better than nothing, and if pulled off right than it quickly turn the tide of the battle into their favor. "Alright Lieutenant your plan as my approval, just see to it that Sanders is in position. Understood?"

“Yes, sir.” The link went dead.

“Get me a link to Commander Jackson, I have orders for him.” 

April 7th 02:33, Shanxi Capital City, 9th Defense Perimeter:

Fury. A burning hot fury had consumed the creature and so did the pain. The pain of its face being burned away, of its chest being torn open, and the sting of metal in its being was ever-present. All because of the female it had fought. At first, it was excited to fight her. She had quickly proven to be worth prey to fight. Better than all the others it had killed.

Then she threw that strange object. An object that had disappeared in a flash of light, fire, and metal, and caused it to know pain. Pain it had never felt before. Now it only felt a burning fury. A fury that drove it to kill the female in the most painful and brutal way it could. It would her limbs away, and rip out the soft organs within. It would feast on her and enjoy her screams of pain as she died.

Closer. It got closer to the female, tearing through those who tried to stand in its way. Just a bit closer and it would have its revenge. Then the female did the unthinkable.

She ran at a speed that momentarily shocked the creature, disappearing into the passaged formed by the strange structures that the progenitors were so fond of creating. It roars in anger and began to chase after her. She would not escape.

She. Will. DIE!

April 7th 02:38, Shanxi Capital City:

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Sanders weaved her way through the abandoned city streets and alleyways. Right behind her was death in the form of a very angry D-Captain. ‘Anderson this plan of your's had better work, or else I'm kicking your ass in hell.' She screamed internally. The plan was simple, but it required her to act as bait, drawing it as far away from the horde as possible.

So instead of running away at her full speed. She had slow herself just enough for the D-Captain to keep track of her, but fast enough to make it seem like she was trying to getaway. The result, some of the most stressful minutes in her life, as she made her way through the city. The roars of anger that promised her a painful death did not help her.

She saw a large building in front of her. It was about five stories high and there was a ramp that look like it lead to a large parking area. Sanders smiled to herself, it looked like the perfect place to spring the rest of the plan into action. 

Knowing the D-Captain was quickly catching up to her, she ran full speed to the building, down the ramp, and into the parking area. It was rather dark down here, but she didn't pay it any mind and darted behind a random pillar. Then she waited. Waited for what could be very well her death.

But if the plan worked, then her death would be well worth it. She did not like the idea of leaving her son motherless or her husband as a widower, but if it meant thousands more would live to see another day. That the Federation would see a victory here she would pay the price. No matter how it would pain her or her family. It would be hard at first for them, but they would move on with their lives. Her husband would continue running his bar, and their son would grow up to be a fine young man and maybe one day he’ll find a handsome man to marry. 

She smiled to herself, yes life would go on without her. 

She clenched her hands into fists, her smile morphing into a frown. But it does not mean she would let herself die here. She wanted to live, she wants wanted to grow old with the one she loved enough to marry. To see her boy say "I do" to the man that would become her son-in-law. To see them adopt a child or two, and to see her grandchildren grow up and have families of their own. She wanted to be surrounded by friends and family when she died.

Yes, there was a chance she would die here. But a chance of death also meant a chance at life, and she would fight with everything she had to take that chance. She would do her damndest to walk out this fight alive.

She heard loud footsteps enter the parking area, followed by loud hisses. For a tense minute, it was the only sound she heard. On occasion, she would hear the sound of a Kagune swaying in the air and on the ground. The noise stopped. Breathing through her nose, Sanders stepped out from the pillar and stood in front of her pursuer. Even in the darkened area of the parking area, she could see the creature.

It had healed a fair bit from the grenade explosion. The minor wounds and burns had all but disappeared, and its chest and face while still bloody messes no longer showed bone. Unfortunately, its temper head did not show the same level of improvement, if anything it had gotten worse. For a fleeting moment, there was silence between the two as they sized each other.

The Creature raised its right arm and points a single red claw at Sanders. It mutter/grunted two words. “You. Die.” Its voice full of malice.

Half a second later Sanders pulled out her Kessler and fire off several shots at the D-Captain. Its Bikaku lashed out blocking the bullets, it retracted and the creature lunged forward, claws extended. Sanders continued to fire, all but one missing their mark it fluidly dodged and blocked the attacks. The one that did hit had only grazed its check. Within seconds the D-Captain had closed the distance and with a swipe of its claws, her Kessler was sent flying away.

Reacting fast Sanders block an attack aim at her head, but the creature was not done. It twisted itself and brought its leg to strike at the side of her head. Sanders quickly dropped, feeling the rush of air on her hair. Now on the ground, she shot out her leg in a wide swipe, tripping her opponent. While the creature was still in the air she sprung forward and brought her leg down on the creature’s side. It connected and with all the power she could muster she brought the monster crashing down hard onto the pavement, creating several cracks.

Before she could do anything else she saw its Bikaku shot straight towards forcing her to jump back. Landing on her feet she saw the creature rapidly jump and spin back to its feet, its large tail extending and sweeping out towards her. With no time to get out of the way, she extends her Ukaku out to her side. The force of the impact sent her flying towards another pillar. Thinking fast she used her kagune to slow her speed and with a flip she lands on her feet facing in the direction of D-Captain, her back almost touching the pillar.

Her eyes widen in surprise, as the D-Captain was now right in front of her. Faster than her brain could process, it grabs her head on the sides and brought it crashing down into knees. She didn't need a doctor to tell her that nose was most likely powder at this point, as a searing pain shot through her. This was not the end of the creature's assault on her, as she felt a powerful blow to her stomach, causing her to cough up a blob of blood. An instant later she sent flying and crashing through the pillar behind her and into another.

Her head spinning, a steady stream of blood leaking from nose and mouth she shakily got to her feet. Her back burned from the sensation of moving. Seeing double, she watched as the Dragon Captain swiftly make its way to her. Her vision cleared, just in time for her to block a strong kick to the side with both her arms. Just as quickly she pushed it away and shot her right arm out to strike the creature's head. She felt the monster grab her arm and with a sadistic smile, it twisted it snapping it. Sanders screamed as she felt the bones in her arm break and tear into her flesh. Her scream was cut short as she felt a clawed hand slam into her mouth and imparted its momentum into her head. It slammed into the pillar leaving small cracks. Dazed once more Sanders was unable to stop the next attack.

Searing pain in her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she saw the D-Orphan tear a chuck out of her shoulder with its mouth. It let her go and she slid down the pillar clutching her wound shoulder. She watched with a certain horrid fascination as the creature slowly chewed swallowed her flesh. With an all too pleased lick of its lips, it knelt in front of her. Malice still filled its eyes, but there was something else there now too, something that made her angry but unable to do anything about it. A look of triumph. A look of a predator that had finally caught its prey. The look of a being that was going to take the time to savor its victory. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

And that would be its undoing. She could hear the confusion in the way it was breathing. A small smirk form on her lips. She may die here, but so would this monster.

‘I'm so sorry, Joseph and Aiden. I won't be home when you get back.' She thought herself.

“You’re a very pretty lady.” Sanders gasped, she was no longer on Shanxi in the middle of a fight. Instead, she found herself in very a familiar-looking bar on a world whose name she had long since forgotten. In front she was two very familiar figures, a younger version of herself with a half-empty glass was no staring at a handsome man.

“So what of it? I’ve heard that a lot from plenty of other men and women." She said in her half-drunk state. The man laughed, it was such a beautiful and simple thing that caused her heart to flutter.

The man looks at her with his warm brown eyes. "My name is Joseph Sanders and it's a pleasure to meet you.” They spent the whole night talking.

A single tear ran down her cheek. That had been the night she met him, it wasn't love at first sight, but it was the start of something beautiful. Another memory formed.

It had been a busy day at the base. Receiving new recruits and helping with preparations with a raid on pirate base, had left Maria exhausted. The only thing that allowed her power through the day was her upcoming date with her boyfriend of five years, Joseph. The last five years had been truly wonderful for her. Never in her whole life did she think she would someone who could make her so happy. She'd been wrong and couldn't be happier because. Yes' their relationship wasn't all flowers and sunshine. They had their rocky moments and they some legendary fights, but what relationship didn't? No matter how badly they fought or how life would at a whim tear them apart, they would always somehow hours, days, and in one extreme case months later find themselves in each other’s embrace, saying soft “sorries” and “I love you’s”. 

All dressed up in a pretty dark blue dress, she looks to Joseph dressed handsomely in a tuxedo. He was opening a bottle of champagne with a bit of difficulty. She smirked to herself seeing how he was struggling. She was about to offer her help when the Corte finally popped off and a steady stream of liquid poured out. A bit too much though as just about the entire contents of the bottle spilled out.

She would have laughed like a hyena at the sight of her loved one awkwardly scrambling to clean the mess he made. If it had not been for her eye catching sight of a small object drenched in the cold liquid laying on the table. Curious she picks it, and almost dropped it in shock. It was a simple silver ring with a small diamond embed in it. She looks to Joseph his face scarlet in embarrassment. "Joseph is this?" She tried to ask, her heart racing.

The man flashed that smile she had come to love. He took the ring and her hand gently. He knelt and silence filled the restaurant. He looks at her with love-filled eyes. "Maria Yeoman, will you do the honors of marrying me?"

It had been the happiest moment in her life and was soon followed by the day of her wedding.

Walking down the aisle with friends and family on both sides, dress a beautiful white dress had been the most nerve-racking moment in her entire life. More than any battle she had ever been in. As her superior officer officiated the wedding, had raced with such a speed that she was surprised that no one had heard her. To her credit, her fiancé appeared to be in a similar state of nervousness.

Then came the words that made the whole ordeal worth it. All the restless nights and frantic worries that had plagued seemed to be nothing none. “By the power vested in me by the United Terran Federation, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

What followed was a passionate night of intense lovemaking and many more nights like it. Which lead to the other most important day of her life. Meting her son Aiden.

Maria Sanders scream and raged as waves shot through her being. Her breathing heavy she clutched her fist hard around the hand of her beloved husband. Beloved would probably be stretching it right now as she all but decide to murder him for he made her go through. Nine months of morning sickness, mood swings, weird craves, and having to take special medical injections had taken a toll on the two. But finally today and hopefully soon enough she would have her release. With final heavy breath and a push the pain had ended all at once, and moments later she heard the sounds of a baby crying. Her baby crying.

"It's a boy." She heard the doctor say. All bundled up in medical blankets the baby was handed to her. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She looks to her husband. His eyes were full of adoration as he stared at his newborn son. Alright, maybe she wouldn't murder him. But he would still suffer the consequences of putting her through the hell that was childbirth.

That night she realized her life had been completed. She had a loving husband and adorable son to dolt on. They were her whole world, for they had given her a life she never knew she wanted. For them, she would fight any horror that the universe had to offer if it meant they would live. For them, she would die.

Her good first tighten into a ball. For them, she would live. 

The Dragon Orphan never saw it coming, it could not even conceive that its prey could suddenly have this much energy. Adrenaline surging through her, Sanders lunged at the D-Captain. She did not notice the gasp of surprise that emanated from its mouth, nor did she feel the pain as her head collided with its jaw. With bot of their bodies in motion in the air, she grabbed the monster by its neck, and with everything she had she span and throw the creature to the side. It flew several feet away and saw that it began to orientate itself for a landing. Sanders, however, was quick to land on her feet, and one swift motion she grabbed the pouch where her grenades were stored and flung it towards the monster as it lands on its feet. Faster than it could react, Sanders extends her Ukaku ignoring the pain that it caused to her back. With a shout, "Burn in hell you bastard!" she fires a storm of Rc shards towards the pouch.

Not even a second later a large explosion enveloped the area between the two fighters. Smoke filled the area as the fireball dissipated. Sanders ran for her life.

April 7th 02:45, Shanxi Capital City, abandoned building:

Fury. Fury course through the creature's body. It had been so close to ending that female's life, so close to making her suffer. So close to feasting on her flesh. Then with an energy it had not thought possible, she fought it off, denying its sweet victory. That alone would have made it so angry, after all, it was more fun to kill prey when it was fighting back. It made the hunt more exciting. 

What had set its fury off was that vile female had pulled off the same trick that had wounded it so badly. Throw those things caused fire and metal to shoot out everywhere. But this time it was ready for such a thing. It blocked the blast with its tail, having it take the brunt of the attack. It still felt the searing pain as fire and metal lashed out at it, but such was meaningless. 

A malicious smirk formed on its lips. Ready to end the life of its prey the creature surged through the cloud of smoke and extended its claws out to take its targets to head off. Only for it fly through empty air. Confused the creature landed and scanned the area. The female was nowhere to be seen.

Using what was left of its nose it searched for the prey's scent. It was hard to find at first then it caught her scent, and it realized that it leads out of the structure. Boiling with anger the creature attempted to pursue the female.

Only to be stopped by the sound of something crashing above its head. It looks up, in time to hear a loud boom and to see the ceiling fall on it. After that, it only knew darkness.

April 7th 02:45, Shanxi Capital City: 

Unknown to the Dragon Captain is that Sanders Com-link had maintained an active link with Shanxi's command bunker. Using this they were able to keep track of location in real-time. Once she had lured the D-Captain to a location far enough she was to enter the neared building, hopefully, one with several floors. Once there she was to enter its basement area or baring that remain on the ground and wait for it to catch up to her.

The moment her beacon stopped moving, the coordinates were relayed to an artillery unit that was in firing range. A bunker buster shell was loaded into the main gun of a Thunderbolt. These shells were designed to destroy bunkers or cause buildings to collapse in on themselves, they were only used if taking such bunkers or builds were deemed too costly.

In this case, the building would contain a high-value target that needed to be eliminated. Once the shell was loaded and a fire solution calculated, a signal had been sent to Sanders Com. It did not matter if she would escape the building or not, it was only sent to give her enough of a warning to get the building if she was able to.

Once the signal had been sent the Thunderbolt fire its cannon. The shell found its mark in less than a minute and burrowed deep into the building. The shell stops at the second floor and detonated its full payload destroying the entire floor, and causing the rest of the build to fall in on itself. Half a second later several tons of debris collapsed in on top of the Dragon Captain.

There was no need to confirm the kill, as an instant later all the Dragon Orphans suddenly stopped. For a single tense moment, both sides of the battle stared at each other unsure as to what to do. Then all at once, the D-Orphans went into a frenzy attacking friend and foe alike. Mostly friends as there more of them and they were closer.

In his command bunker, General Williams smirked to himself. Not wasting any time he gave the order for all Federation forces to go on the offensive. The time had come to retake what had been lost.

April 7th 02:47, Shanxi Capital City, near the blast zone:

The world was ringing, and she felt like her body was on fire. The blast from the building had sent Sanders flying several feet into the street. Still alive but barely clinging to consciences the female ghoul pulled herself across the dust-covered road. Her vision obscured and her breathing coarse from the dust cloud that spread in all directions.

She did not care, only one thing was on her mind right now, living. Her body refused to move of its own accord and so she had to force it to move ever slow that movement was. She ignored the pain-filled protests that shot through her body, she just kept crawling. Fighting with every ounce of strength she had left to keep conscience.

But to her horror, she was quickly losing the battle. ‘No, no, no.” She thought as her vision started to blacken. “I have to… Live.’ She found her body was now no longer listening to her, leaving her to lay in the street. 

“Com … er …? She heard something, almost like someone was calling out to her. “Com…anders…. ear me?” 

She looked and saw shadowy figures over her. Her vision blackens and the last thing she saw was the smiling faces of her husband and son.

April 7th 02:57, Edge of the Shanxi system:

In the cold empty depths of space, two lone ships waited the Crazy Horse and the Broken Bow. Suddenly the space around them was filled thousands of blue streaks like small comets shooting past the atmosphere of a planet. Those same streaks quickly morphed into ships, thousands of them. In seconds four thousand-five hundred ships emerged, the full might of the Federation’s 1st fleet had arrived. At its center was one of the new Olympus class Fleet Carriers, the TFV. Athena her powerful weapons ready to tear into her enemies, and her massive fighter complement read to spring to battle. Flanked on both sides were two Kaneki Class Dreadnoughts, The TFV. Thousand-Eye and the TFV. Haise, their main guns ready to fire.

The two waiting battle cruisers quickly formed up with the rest of the fleet. Further, in the system, two stealth destroyers transmitted the data they had gathered. The information was then analyzed and used to create fire solutions for the whole fleet.

With the information in hand Fleet Admiral Innes order the entire fleet to preform a micro FTL- jump to Shanxi. A minute later the fleet appeared less than five thousand kilometers from the D-Orphan fleet, which was unable to respond to their sudden appearance. Mainly because their occupants were too busy tearing each other apart.

What followed was less of a battle more akin to a one-sided slaughter as the entire Federation fleet unleashed a devastating barrage of weapons fire. The Dragon never stood a chance, even if they been able to respond the result would have been the same, complete annihilation.

With the skies over Shanxi cleared the 1st Fleet took position over the colony and numerous strike craft and transports rained down on the planet’s surface. At the same several large ships appeared in orbit, Marine transport ships had arrived. All together an entire Marine Legion was being deployed to the planet. 

Shanxi stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Shanxi is saved. So what you think of that fight with the Dragon General (Captain)? This was my first time reading a one on one battle so I'm a little nervous about it. Hopefully, as I keep writing I'll be able to make better ones in the future.
> 
> Anyways next chapter will be on the aftermath of this battle.
> 
> Please leave a review saying what you think.
> 
> Remember the poll for Kaiden's Kagune is still up on my FanFiction.net Profile. Just search storyseeker7.


End file.
